Children on the Inside
by DBZRocks153
Summary: {Sequel to Saiyan Children} Gogeta is now nine-years old and her father is very overprotective over her, she can't even walk in the city by herself! What happens when Gogeta meets ChiChi by accident one day and she tells the young saiyan lies about her family? Will Gogeta ever trust them again? And who is this strong, mysterious man that ChiChi knows? ChiChi bashing! FemVegeta
1. Five-Years Later

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 1: Five-Years Later**

* * *

It has been five-years since the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Goku followed up on his promise to Uub and trained him every single day, giving him the weekends to rest his muscles.

The young native boy has learned everything Goku has taught him at a very fast rate.

Now at the age of fifteen, Uub is just as strong as Majin Buu and Goku combined.

Thanks to the training with Uub, Goku's strength has increased ten-folds!

He is now closer to unlocking the next super saiyan transformation, he just knows it.

During this time, Vejita has been busy training Goten, Raiden, and Gogeta.

Goten has slacked off on his training because he keeps going out on dates.

Yet Vejita makes sure he keeps up with his training, even by keeping him up in the middle of the night.

Raiden has unlocked super saiyan three thanks to his mothers severe training.

The boy sure does has his fathers willpower when it comes to sparring.

The two teenage boys both attend Orange Star High just like Gohan did as a teenager.

Raiden is eighteen-years old which makes him a senior.

Goten was supposed to be a junior but since Bulma began tutoring him he became even more smarter and was pushed up to Raidens grade.

Raiden also works at Capsule Corporation as the President thanks to Bulma.

Since he promised her he would take over her company he has had a lot of responsibilities thrown onto him.

It's very stressful for the saiyan but he is determined to stand up to his promise.

Gohan has worked for Bulma at Capsule Corporation as well but as a researcher.

Vejita constantly tells him he should train just in case another threat comes to Earth but he tells her he needs to work and watch over his family.

Speaking of his family, Videl works at her fathers Martial Arts School in the city and teaches teenagers and children how to fight.

Pan, who is now ten-years old, attends Orange Star Elementary as a fifth-grader.

She is one of the most popular girls at schools because of who her mothers, father is.

She loves the attention very much and sometimes lets it go to her head.

At times she will tell Raiden and Goten to go do things for her, such as: her homework and chores.

Both saiyans will simply laugh at her and tell her to dream on.

Lastly, Goku's only daughter Gogeta.

Her looks have still remained the same from when she was a child.

Half of her hair is up in Goku's style, her black hair stops at her mid-back, she has black eyes, and has a lot of muscle for a girl.

She is nine-years old and a third-grader at Orange Star Elementary.

Her father sometimes spoils her and is a bit overprotective.

He never lets her in the city by herself without him, Raiden, Vejita, Gohan, Pan, Goten, or Videl.

She doesn't understand why he is so protective over her.

She can become a super saiyan, super saiyan two, and even a super saiyan three!

Every single day, besides school, Gogeta is spending every single minute training with her brothers' and mother.

Goku still doesn't train her himself.

He doesn't want to seriously injure her.

Gogeta and Pan still do not like each other one bit.

They constantly fight each other both physically and verbally no matter how many times their parents yell at them.

Pan usually makes fun of Gogeta at school and makes the other children tease her as well.

Since Vejita and Goku refused for her to fight at school all she can do is stand there and take all their insults.

And no matter how many times she tells her parents, or Pan's parents, what she is doing they don't believe her!

All they say is that she's overreacting.

Oh, she would show them how she overreacts.

Currently, Pan was walking through the city with a boy a few inches taller than her.

He has brown hair that stops above his shoulders, brown eyes, light blue sunglasses on top of his head, light blue T-Shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, and a book bag.

Pan had a small blush on her cheeks as they walked together.

"You're a really cool girl, Pan."

"Thanks Poperu, you're a really cool guy."

He smiled down at her.

"I'm serious though, you're the coolest and most fearless girl in the entire school."

They both heard a bit of chuckling coming from behind them which made them turn around.

Gogeta was leaning against a brick wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shut.

She wore a purple long-sleeve hoodie, jean shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh, and purple and blue boots that stopped an inch above her ankles.

Pan narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why are you here Gogeta?"

She opened her eyes and smirked at the girl a year older than her.

"Don't you remember? I can't be in the city without someone and here you are."

She growled.

"Just get lost."

Gogeta pushed herself off of the wall and walked between the Pan and Poperu.

She glanced at each other them and smiled innocently up at Pan's date.

"Did you know that Pan still sleeps with a nightlight?"

Pan blushed.

Poperu covered his mouth to hide a chuckle.

"Wow, I thought you weren't scared of anything Pan."

She smiled nervously and pushed Gogeta away from them.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right, you cry over the littlest of things." Gogeta said.

The daughter of Gohan clenched her teeth together angrily and was about to attack Gogeta when a feminine scream caught their attention.

They all looked over in the direction of a bank and saw a bunch of police cars surrounding it.

The three of them walked closer to get a better view and saw three men with guns and one of them was holding a woman in a chokehold.

He laughed and placed his gun against her temple.

"Any of you people make a move and this woman gets it!"

"Nice going boss." A man said.

"Yeah, that's why you're in charge." Another man said.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and looked over at Pan, gasping when she saw her jumping from police car to police car.

She rolled her eyes knowing Pan wasn't smart enough to know to disguise herself before jumping in.

She ran over to the closest alleyway and quickly transformed into a super saiyan.

Her hair stuck up exactly the same way Goku's does when he transforms yet hers looked more feminine.

When she arrived back to the scene of the crime, Pan was talking smack to the three men.

Pan glared over at her and placed her fists on her hips.

"I don't need your help so I suggest you leave."

"Oh is that so? Well too bad because I wasn't asking for your permission."

Before Pan could say anything to her, Gogeta fazed out of sight and appeared behind the man holding the woman.

She sent a light chop to the back of his neck making him fall unconscious.

The woman screamed in terror and ran over to the police officers.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the men yelled.

He aimed his gun at her figure, about to fire it at her.

Before he could, Gogeta appeared in front of him and crushed the tip of the gun with her index finger.

The man gasped in fear and felt saliva run out of his mouth when she lightly hit him in the stomach.

He fell to his knees and onto his face, unconscious.

Her eyes landed on the last man making him scream in fear and turn around to run away.

Gogeta was about to pursue after him but Pan beat her to it.

She punched the man across the face sending him flying through the air until he connected with the bank wall.

Gogeta glared at her and stomped up to her with pure anger on her face.

"What were you trying to do?! Kill him?"

Pan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at down at the girl a few inches shorter than her.

"He isn't a good man anyway, why would I spare his life?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not everyone is pure hearted."

The full-blooded saiyan girl glared at Pan when she walked back over to Poperu.

A police officer with a gray beard walked up to her, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Thank you for helping us but next time leave it to the professionals."

She smiled and nodded her head, giving him a wink.

"No problem officer, sorry for interfering."

"Uh...its fine."

She waved to him and ran back over to the same alleyway she used to transform.

Once her hair was back to his normal color, she walked out of the alleyway in search of Pan.

When she couldn't find her a look of fear fell upon her face.

She has never been in the city by herself before and was a bit frightened.

She walked through the streets trying to sense her out but couldn't.

When she decided to give up on finding Pan, another person popped into her mind and someone she actually liked.

She followed his power level and took to the air, stopping in front of the large building and glancing through one of the windows.

A bunch of men and women were sitting at a large desk listening to a man wearing a black vest, a red tie, black suit jacket, black suit pants, and black shoes.

She tapped on the window with her index finger, accidentally sending her finger through the glass.

She yelped when the entire window broke, gaining everyone's attention.

The man who was speaking turned his head around, smiling slightly when he noticed who it was.

She grinned nervously and scratched the back of her head just as Goku does.

"Whoops."

He walked up to her and removed the black thick rimmed glasses from his face.

"Gogeta what are you doing here?"

She messed with her fingers and sat on the edge of the window, swinging her feet back and forth like a child.

"I got bored and wanted to see you, Raiden."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"I've told you before that you can't come here when I'm working."

She pouted.

"But Raiden that isn't fair."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair which caused her to laugh.

Raiden has always had a soft spot for his little sister and he doesn't really understand why.

He placed his hands under her armpits and lowered her to the ground in front of him.

"Why don't you go find Bulma and hang out with her."

"Alright, promise to hang out with me once your done?"

"I promise."

She smiled and hugged him around his waist, turning her attention to all the men and women.

"Sorry about breaking the window...again."

They all rolled their eyes and nodded their heads.

This isn't the first time she's visited her brother and broken something in the process.

She walked out of the conference room, walking down to Bulma's lab.

When she got there, she saw the blue-haired genius looking at a blueprint and tapping the end of her pencil against the table in thought.

Gogeta cleared her throat gaining Bulma's attention.

"Gogeta it's so good to see you again, come here and give me a hug."

She laughed and ran over to her aunt, giving her a big hug.

When she broke the hug, she rested her elbows on the desk looking over the blueprint with a drawing of some sort of gun on it.

"Why are you designing a weapon Aunt Bulma? Are you planning on killing someone?"

She chuckled and picked up the blueprint in her hands.

"It's not a weapon Gogeta, its gun that heals any disease."

"Wow, you sure are smart."

"Why thank you and not that I don't love your company but why are you here?"

Gogeta rested her head on her hands, moving it side to side.

"Pan ditched me and Raiden is in a meeting."

"Oh, why don't you go play out in the indoor garden or outside?"

She shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands behind her head.

"Sure its better than nothing."

She walked out of her aunts lab and made her way towards the front door.

She passed by Yamcha on the way who was reading a book on the couch in the living room.

He glanced up at her and grinned.

"Hey Gogeta."

She smiled widely at him and waved at him.

"Hi Uncle Yamcha."

She walked out of Capsule Corporation through the front door and watched everyone who passed by.

She was about to begin a bit of training when a hand on her shoulder made her turn around.

She looked up and saw a man with a large afro and an evil-looking smirk on his face.

"Hi there." He said.

Her childish naivety made her think he was a good man but any smart person would know that he was anything but good.

"Hi mister, can I help you with something?"

"Do you know Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah, she's my aunt."

"Great, why don't you come with me and I'll buy you something to eat."

Her eyes lit up like light bulbs at the word eat.

"Sure thing!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her towards a parked car near a light post.

She climbed into the back of the car while he got into the passengers side.

A man wearing a hat on his head looked back at her and smiled.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Gogeta."

He chuckled and glanced over at his comrade.

"Nice going."

"Thanks boss."

"Now let's go find a phone so we can call in our ransom."

Gogeta was too busy wondering what type of food they would buy her to hear either of them.

Too bad these two men didn't know who her father is.

If they did they would never set foot near her.

Everyone knows if you hurt Goku's daughter in any way then you would die.


	2. Arguments

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 2: Arguments**

* * *

Gogeta had a huge grin on her face as she ate her tenth hot dog and thirteenth hamburger.

The two men that kidnapped her, she still didn't notice they kidnapped her yet, took her to an amusement park.

The man with the afro she soon found out his name was Marty.

The second man who was called boss by Marty, name was Robby.

All they have done is give her loads of food she wants to keep her quiet.

Marty sat beside her and watched with wide-eyes as she devoured everything in sight.

The entire table was covered in food and drinks that was all for Gogeta.

Robby was over by a payphone putting his calling card in so he could call Capsule Corporation.

He smirked when it began to ring for a while until someone picked up.

_"Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking how may I help you?"_

"Listen up, I have your niece Gogeta."

It was silent on the other line for a moment before she spoke up.

_"Gogeta? If I were you I would bring her back."_

"I will bring her back once you give me five-million zeni or else I might hurt her."

_"Listen, if her father hears that she was kidnapped then you're the one that's going to be hurt."_

He gasped and glared at the phone angrily.

"I'm not joking around lady! I have your-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his calling card popped out of the slot.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead to stop his oncoming headache.

He walked over to where Gogeta was and felt his eyes widen when he saw all the empty plates, bowls, and cups on the table.

The nine-year old was smiling happily and rubbing her full stomach.

"That was great!"

A woman walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, handing him a piece of paper.

"Your bill."

He glanced down at the total and nearly screamed.

"Seven-hundred-thousand zeni?! Marty!"

Said man ran over to him with Gogeta's hand in his own, making sure she wouldn't walk off.

"Yeah boss?"

"You better pay this bill or else I will take my anger out on you."

"R-Right."

He gulped, taking out his credit card and running over towards the cash register.

Robby knelt down and put a forced smile on his face when he looked at Gogeta.

"So kid, why wouldn't your aunt want you back?"

She scratched the back of her neck and grinned.

"Because either my dad, mom, or any of my brothers will find me."

"How would they do that?"

"By sensing my power level."

He stared at her confused for a moment before Marty ran back over to him.

"I paid the bill boss."

Robby stood up and rubbed his face in irritation.

"Go distract the kid while I look for another phone."

"How would I do that?"

He growled and turned him around, pointing at all the rides and booths.

"All kids love amusement parks."

"Oh right."

"Now go."

He nodded and looked down at Gogeta.

"Want to go ride some rides?"

Her smile grew even larger.

"Yeah!"

He gasped when she ran off as fast as she could, leaving him behind.

"Wait up!"

Once she finally came to a stop, she was staring up at a large sign with a rollercoaster on it.

Marty placed a hand on his chest to catch his breath.

He directed his gaze to the ground when he felt her pulling on his arm.

She had a smile on her face and was pointing at the sign.

"Can we ride that mister?"

He glanced at it and felt sweat roll down the side of his head.

The sign read, 'Death Rollercoaster! This isn't just any normal coaster, it's like a battlefield! Twists and turns, traveling at one-hundred mph, you feel like your flying!'.

He gulped down his lunch that was beginning to make its way back up his throat.

"Um...are you sure you don't want to ride anything else?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"I want to ride that."

He let out a breath of nervousness and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, let's get in line."

She grinned and ran over towards the very short line.

Once they were in their seats, which was the first one, Gogeta was more excited than a child on a snow day.

Marty kept breathing in and out as the ride began to pull back before rushing forward like a sling shot.

He screamed and cried as loudly as he could, wanting to get off of the ride.

Gogeta kept smiling and laughing, loving the feeling of the wind through her hair.

Down on the ground, Robby was tapping his fingers against another payphone, waiting for someone to pick up.

When someone finally did pick up, he was expecting Yamcha or Bulma not Raiden.

_"Capsule Corporation, Son Raiden speaking how may I help you."_

Robby blinked his eyes in confusion, wondering where he had heard that name from before.

He shook off his confusion and let a confident smirk form on his face.

"Listen up buddy, give me five-million zeni now."

He heard a low chuckle coming from the other end.

_"And why should I do as you say?"_

"Well, if you want the death of a nine-year old girl on your hands I suggest you do as I say."

_"Nine-year old girl? Her name wouldn't happen to be Gogeta would it?"_

"Actually it is, it seems you know her."

_"She's my sister."_

A smirk slowly formed its way onto Robby's face.

"Ah, even more the reason you should hand over the money."

_"Actually I have a better idea, I'm going to tell my father you kidnapped her and he will hunt you down."_

He felt a bit of nervousness rush through his body.

"Why should I be scared of your father?"

_"I don't want to ruin the surprise."_

He blinked his eyes a few times when Raiden hung up the phone.

For some reason he felt as if the teenager was telling the truth about Gogeta's father hunting him down.

Hours passed by and the sun was slowly beginning to go down.

Gogeta yawned tiredly, worn out from all the days fun activities.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at the two men in the front seats of the car.

"You guys sure are a lot of fun."

Marty turned his head around and smiled back at her.

"Thanks a lot."

"So where are we going now?"

"It's not important."

Robby growled angrily and punched the side of the steering wheel.

"This whole day has only been a huge headache." He said.

Gogeta glanced out the side of the window and studied the beautiful sun set.

"Guys, not to ruin the fun, but I should be heading home soon my parents are probably worried."

Robby smiled back at her through the rearview mirror.

"There's no need to be heading home just yet, lets just find a telephone and we can call your parents."

She grinned.

"Sure."

He stopped the car and the two men began looking around for a phone.

"Telephone, telephone, I don't see any telephones."

She leaned stood up in her seat and smiled even more at the two of them.

"Is this some type of game?"

"Uh...sure." Marty said.

She looked up and noticed that the sun roof was open.

She began to levitate for a moment and flew through the sun roof, looking for a phone.

When she finally spotted one she picked it up from the ground, shocking some people, and flying back to her two new friends.

"Guys look! I found a phone! I guess I win the game."

They both screamed in terror when she dropped it on the road behind the car.

She landed on the ground and placed her arms behind her head.

"Lets get out of here!" They yelled.

Both men jumped into their car and drove off as fast as they could away from her.

She frowned and looked around for a moment, wondering where she should go now.

When she made up her mind, she decided to fly back to Capsule Corporation hoping that no one would flip out.

Once she arrived back at Capsule Corporation, she tried her best to sneak inside but it seems she wasn't sneaky enough.

Goku sensed her power level and ran from the kitchen into the living room, picking her up in his arms and hugging her against his chest.

"Are you alright? What happened? Do I need to go find whoever took you?"

She groaned and pushed against his chest, finally managing to get out of his grip and stand in front of him.

She looked around the living room and felt her eyes widen.

Her mother, Bulma, Yamcha, Goten, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Raiden, Krillin, Marron, 18, Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle were all there.

"Why is everyone here?"

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"Your father decided to call everyone up and tell them to come here and help search for you."

She smiled nervously and laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well it's not like they could hurt me, they were humans, no offense guys."

"None taken." All the humans said.

Goku knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter Gogeta, what if they weren't humans?"

She frowned and moved her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know."

"That's why you're not allowed in the city by yourself and you never go with strangers."

She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and hugged her to his chest, giving her temple a small kiss.

Pan rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips.

"Leave it to Gogeta to get herself kidnapped."

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and broke the hug with her father, stomping up to Pan.

"At least I can become a super saiyan."

"At least I can be in the city by myself."

"Well my father is the strongest man the in universe."

"My dad beat Cell."

"Your dad is my brother."

"Actually he isn't even your real brother."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

They all knew that Gogeta and Pan didn't like each other and would sometimes fight either verbally or physically.

Sometimes one of them would always take it too far though.

Back when the two girls were still toddlers, they told them that Goten and Gohan were just Raiden and Gogeta's half-brothers.

Goku and Vejita never told Gogeta who their mother was so she would never try to go hunt her down and kill her.

Gogeta did threaten to do that to their mother too.

Back to the matter at hand, Gogeta glared at her and clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"That's it!"

She let out a yell and tackled Pan to the ground, throwing punch after punch to her face.

Pan could only lay there and let her hit her since she is _much_ weaker than Gogeta.

Gogeta screamed angrily when she was removed from the top of Pan by Raiden.

"Calm down Gogeta!"

"Let me wring her neck!"

Gohan and Videl knelt down beside their daughter to make sure she was alright.

Raiden looked over at his brother with eyes wide.

"Goten! A little help!"

"Right."

Goten ran over to Raiden and grabbed Gogeta's thrashing legs, holding her completely still.

She bared her teeth and growled at both of her brothers in anger.

Goku appeared on her left and frowned down at her sadly.

She stared at him for a moment and frowned herself, she hated when she made her father sad or mad.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

Vejita appeared beside him and smirked down at her daughter.

"I say that Pan got what she deserved."

Goku opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Vejita, that's wrong."

"Who cares, that girl gets on my nerves."

"That girl is your granddaughter."

"So?"

Gohan picked the unconscious Pan up in his arms and glanced at his younger sister.

"Sorry for what Pan said, it was very out of line."

"And I'm sorry for what Gogeta did, son." Goku said.

He nodded and walked out of Capsule Corporation with Videl following closely behind him.

"Well that was awkward." Krillin mumbled.

Goku looked back down at his daughter and moved his gaze to his two sons.

"Put her down boys."

"Alright." They said.

They let go of her arms and legs, letting her stand on her own.

Gogeta walked toward her father but stopped in her tracks from the angry expression on his face.

She gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"You need to quit fighting with Pan."

"But she always starts it!"

"I don't care, you two are family and you need to start acting like it."

She frowned angrily at the ground.

"Fine."

He nodded and looked at his mate.

"Lets go home."

"Alright."

Raiden, Goten, Vejita, Goku, and Gogeta all waved to the Z Fighters and walked out of Capsule Corporation.

The five of them began flying back towards their mountain home at a slow pace.

Gogeta stayed in the very back, still very sad and angry.

Everyone is always on Pan's side, even her own parents.


	3. New Master and Sparring Partner

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 3: New Master and Sparring Partner **

* * *

When they finally reached their mountain home, Goten and Raiden walked to their shared room to talk about their upcoming dates.

Before Gogeta could walk into the house, her mother and father stopped her.

She sighed and turned around, frowning at the ground.

"I know I have to get along with Pan, can I go to bed now?"

Vejita and Goku exchanged glances before looking back at their daughter.

"Gogeta, we don't want to grow up and not have a good relationship with Pan." Goku said.

"You might need her more than you think." Vejita said.

"Okay I understand, can I go to bed now?"

Goku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

She walked into their home and went straight to her room, even ignoring the kitchen.

Vejita glanced at Goku and noticed the sad expression on his face.

"Kakkarot, all children have someone they dislike, even Gogeta."

He groaned and collapsed on the grass, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the star-filled sky.

"Those two have hated each other since the beginning, I just don't understand it."

Vejita sat down beside him and glanced up at the sky.

"It's like you and Broly."

He blinked his eyes a few times at the sound of the legendary super saiyans name.

"Me and Broly? How so?"

She turned her attention to her mate and smirked.

"Broly has hated you ever since he was an infant, remember? You couldn't stop crying."

He smiled at the memory that Paragus told him when they were on New Planet Vegeta.

"Yeah."

"Well, Broly remembered you and hated you ever since the day he was born."

"That's different though."

"How?"

"Broly was insane!"

"True."

"I just don't want Gogeta growing up and wanting to kill Pan like Broly wanted to kill me."

Vejita placed a hand on Goku's head and ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

He shut his eyes from the feeling and formed a smile on his face.

"She won't, she's much different from him."

She leaned down and kissed his temple making his eyes snap open in shock.

When he sat up, Vejita was already inside the house.

He brought one of his knees up to his chest and sighed.

He would make Gogeta and Pan like each other, no matter what.

When morning came around, Gogeta groaned angrily when the sun shined in her face.

"Go away sun."

She threw her blanket over her head to block out the sun so she could get a few more hours of sleep in.

All of a sudden, her blanket was ripped from her body causing a gasp to come from her throat.

She glared at Raiden when he simply smirked at her.

"Dad wants to see you outside and he said get in your gi."

Her glare disappeared and a smile formed on her face.

Was her father finally going to train her for once?

She jumped up from her bed and pushed Raiden out of her room, ignoring his protests.

She shut her door and ran over to her closet, grabbing her gi and putting it on.

It looked like her fathers old orange gi except the coloration was different.

The wrist bands, undershirt, and sash around her middle were purplish-blue.

The rest of the gi was red and the boots still looked the same.

She ran out of the house and crashed into her father making them both fall to the ground.

She smiled down at him as he took a moment to realize what had just happened.

He was wearing his new gi that Bulma made for him on his birthday last year.

The top was blue and held shut with a white sash around his middle, he wore yellow gi pants, white shin wraps around his ankles, pink wrist bands, and black shoes.

He smiled at her and sat up, setting her down on his lap.

"So what are we going to do daddy? Are you going to train me?"

"Actually, I thought that we could go visit Piccolo."

Her smile faded away and was replaced by a confused look.

"Piccolo? Who is that?"

Never before has Gogeta met Piccolo.

She met him once when she was a toddler but she can't remember him that well.

Every time Goku wanted her to meet him, Piccolo disappeared for some odd reason.

Goku stood up from his sitting position and lended a hand down to his daughter, pulling her up to her feet.

"An old friend of mine, you met him once when you were real little."

"Oh, how did you meet him?"

"He use to be an enemy of mine but soon became my friend and Gohan's best friend."

"Wow."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Let's go find him."

She smiled and nodded her head, raising herself up into the air with her father.

They flew around for a while until they finally stopped at a large waterfall.

Gogeta looked around confused but couldn't see anyone.

"I don't think he's here."

Goku smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Trust me he is, follow me."

He moved closer to the waterfall and went right through it.

Gogeta blinked her eyes a few times and flew right through just as her father did.

Once she rubbed some of the water out of her eyes, she noticed they were in a cave and a man was meditating inside.

She stepped beside her father and pulled on his arm.

"Is that him?"

He grinned.

"Yep."

She studied the back of him for a moment and cocked an eyebrow when she noticed green pointy ears.

"What's wrong with his ears?"

Goku ignored her for a moment and stepped closer to his old friend.

"Hey there Piccolo."

Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced up at the Earth's savior.

"Why are you here Goku?"

"I wanted you to meet my daughter."

He turned his head around and glanced at Gogeta.

She felt her eyes widen from the sight of his face.

He was completely green.

A huge smile formed on her face and ran to his side, giving him a deathly hug.

"Your green! That's so cool!"

Piccolo gasped for air and finally managed to push her away.

He stood up and placed a hand against his chest, breathing heavily.

"She sure is your daughter, Goku."

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Piccolo I was wondering if you could train her."

"Why?"

"Well you trained Gohan and he's really strong."

He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's the catch?"

Gogeta and Piccolo studied him as he messed with the dirt on the ground with his foot.

"Well...I know that you sometimes train Pan."

Gogeta glared at her father angrily.

"I will not train with Pan! I agreed to be nicer to her, not to be her sparring partner!"

"Aw come on Gogeta! It would be good for you two."

"No!"

They kept arguing back and forth until Piccolo finally got irritated.

"QUIET! Listen up, Gogeta I will train you and Pan together."

She felt her jaw drop in shock.

"You can't-"

She was cut off when Piccolo sent a punch to her jaw, sending her flying out of the cave.

"Piccolo! That was uncalled for!" Goku yelled.

"Listen to me Goku, your daughter has a lot of potential and I want to help her release it."

"How do you know?"

"Even as a toddler I could sense a great power coming from her, maybe even greater than yours."

"Wow."

He nodded his head.

"I know she can become a super saiyan, super saiyan two, and super saiyan three but I know she can reach a level even beyond that if she tried."

Goku smiled widely.

"That would be great! And she would be getting along with Pan the entire time too."

"I can't guarantee that but I will see what I can do."

"Alright."

All of a sudden, a golden light came flying through the cave and punched Piccolo across the face.

Goku rubbed his eyes for a moment and noticed it was Gogeta as a super saiyan.

She glared down at the namekian.

"Why the hell did you punch me?!"

Piccolo groaned in pain and sat himself up, rubbing his face.

"You were annoying me, that's why."

"Your crazy!"

"Gogeta power down now." Goku stated.

She glanced at her father and noticed the serious expression on his face.

She let out a breath and let her hair fall back down to its normal style.

Piccolo picked himself up and smirked at the daughter of Goku.

"You are very strong for your age."

"Thanks."

"And you will be my disciple from now on."

She shut her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right."

"Gogeta you will do as he says." Goku said.

Her eyes snapped open in shock.

"But I don't want to train with Pan!"

"Piccolo is one of the strongest beings on this planet, it would be an honor to learn from him."

She pouted and glared at both grown men.

"Fine but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Goku smiled and nodded his head, moving his eyes over to Piccolo.

"Will you begin training her today?"

"Sure I usually train Pan only on the weekends and speaking of Pan, she should be here any minute."

"Great, now behave for Piccolo."

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

He frowned slightly and walked out of the cave, flying back towards his home.

She glanced over at Piccolo and looked at him up and down.

"So what are you?"

He cocked a green eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your obviously not a human or a saiyan, so what are you?"

"A namekian from Planet Namek."

"My mother told me about Planet Namek, its people are very peaceful."

"Yes they are."

"So why are you on Earth and not Namek?"

"Long story."

"Oh."

"Mr. Piccolo! I'm here!" A voice yelled.

Gogeta let out an irritated breath, already recognizing the voice.

"Come in Pan."

She walked through the waterfall and gasped when she noticed Gogeta.

"Why are you here?"

Gogeta smirked at her.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how weak you are."

The daughter of Gohan growled angrily at her, already wanting to rip the full-blooded saiyans head off.

Piccolo stepped between them and glared back and forth at both girls.

"Both of you will not be arguing from this moment on, you are sparring partners not enemies."

"That's what you say." Gogeta mumbled.

She gasped in pain and clutched her head when Piccolo smacked her very hard.

Pan chuckled a bit gaining a hit on the head as well.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?!" Pan yelled.

"Because you both need to learn discipline."

They glanced at each other and narrowed their eyes.

Gogeta shook off her hatetred for the moment and looked up at her new master.

"So what are we going to do first?"

Piccolo grunted and sat on the ground with his legs crisscrossed, shutting his eyes.

"We are going to meditate first."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Meditate? What good will that do in a fight?"

He opened his eyes and narrowed them at her.

"You must train your mind just like your body."

She groaned.

"That's boring!"

Pan rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Piccolo.

"Just do it Gogeta."

"I don't do as you say Pan."

Piccolo grit his teeth together and jumped up to his feet, grabbing both girls by the backs of their shirts.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Pan yelled.

He dragged them out of the cave, through the waterfall, and threw them into the air allowing them to float on their own.

"If you two are so angry then use that anger and attack me!"

"Attack you? Why would we do that? There is no good reason to attack you." Pan said.

Gogeta smirked and raised her power level a bit.

"I'll attack you."

"Come at me with all you've got."

"No need to worry about that."

Piccolo let out a breath as she rushed towards him.

He would show her even worse pain than Vejita ever did.


	4. School is a Battle

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 4: School is a Battle **

* * *

A bruised and battered female saiyan limped into her home at twelve at night.

Her gi was torn to shreds, she was bleeding from her forehead and chest, she had a few burn marks on her skin, and had a few scratches on her face.

Piccolo kept her up the entire day beating the snot out of her and Pan.

He used all of his full power on Gogeta, knowing that Pan wasn't strong enough for his full power just yet.

Gogeta was shocked that he could actually match up to a saiyans strength.

The namekians seemed like a strong race of people.

He had also taught her the Masenko and a few of his techniques that he already taught to Pan.

She made her way to the stairs so she could rest off her injuries but before she could place her foot on the first step, she collapsed.

She groaned in pain, not able to get back up to her feet because of the torment her body was dealing with at the moment.

She decided to stay where she was and let her body rest.

All she hoped was that none of her family woke up.

A few hours passed by and she had fallen asleep on the floor and a bit of drool was coming out of her mouth.

All of a sudden she felt her body being lifted from the ground, struggling to open her eyes.

When she managed to open one of her eyes she realized that her big brother Raiden was carrying her up the stairs.

She smiled lightly at him when he glanced down at her.

"It seems Piccolo didn't hold back on you."

She laughed lightly, not wanting any of her organs to rupture.

"Yeah."

He opened her bedroom door with his foot and carried her over to her bed, laying her down on it.

He kneeled beside her bed and sighed.

"Your lucky I was the one that found you and not dad."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get you a sensu bean."

He stood up and walked out of her room, searching for their can of extra sensu beans.

Korin decided to give the saiyan family a can of sensu beans since they needed them all the time.

If they ever ran out all they had to do was fly over and he would fill the can up again.

Raiden returned shortly with one of the small, healing beans in his hand.

He placed it in her opened mouth and watched as her wounds began to close up.

She smiled widely and stood on her bed, examining her arms.

"I feel much stronger now!"

"Get some sleep, you have school later."

She pouted and glared at him angrily.

"I don't want to go to school."

"Quit being such a child and go to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Okay _mom_."

He chuckled and helped her lay down, covering her up with her blanket.

"Night Gogeta."

"Night big brother and thanks for the help."

He smiled at her and nodded his head, giving her a small kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.

She let out a breath of relief and mentally thanked her brother again.

Her mouth opened in a large yawn before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

The young saiyan only got four hours of sleep until she was woken up by her smiling father.

He was kneeling beside her bed, shaking her lightly.

She groaned and covered her face with her pillow, ignoring him.

He laughed lightly at her antics and removed the pillow from her face with ease.

She glared at him and rubbed her tired eyes.

"You have to get up Gogeta, you have school in twenty-minutes."

"Can't I skip today daddy?"

"No you can not, didn't you get enough sleep last night after training with Piccolo and Pan?"

She smiled nervously and laughed while sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah I did!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her sudden happy attitude but decided to shrug it off, standing up straight.

"Get in your uniform and once your done come down for breakfast."

"Okay."

He ruffled her hair and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and dragged a hand down her face.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out her school uniform she was supposed to wear.

The top of the outfit looked like a sailors outfit except the collar was orange, the ribbon going around her neck was red, and the ends of her sleeves were orange.

The skirt was orange, stopped at her mid-thigh, and had a white strip going around the end of it.

Her white socks stopped below her knees and had a small band around the top that was orange.

Gogeta liked to wear black spandex shorts underneath her skirt though; none of the teachers could see it since it was a bit shorter than the skirt.

Lastly, her shoes were normal black slip on shoes.

**_A/N To see what the outfit looks like just go to deviantart and look up DBZ First Day Jitters._**

Gogeta didn't think it was fair that the elementary and middle schoolers had to wear uniforms but the high schoolers didn't.

She also hated the skirt; it showed too much skin.

One thing that Pan and Gogeta agreed on was that they hated the school uniform.

The boy uniform seemed more comfortable than the girl one.

It was all black and covered every inch of skin on their body except for their faces.

The principal at Orange Star Elementary and Orange Star Jr. High came up with the uniform rule when Gogeta was four.

Sometimes she felt like killing the principal's so the students didn't have to wear the ridiculous uniforms.

Once she was dressed, she walked out of he room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Her mother was at the stove making breakfast, her father was on the floor doing push-ups with his pinky-finger, and her two brothers were watching television.

Goku smiled at her and stopped his morning push-ups, getting back up to his feet.

"You look great in your uniform Gogeta."

She rolled her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You tell me this every morning dad."

"Trust me, he won't stop." Vejita mumbled.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's the truth!"

Vejita rolled her eyes and continued making the breakfast.

When she finished making breakfast she gave Gogeta four blueberry pancakes, seven strips of bacon, a glass of milk, and toast covered in peanut butter.

"Better eat quickly before your father decides to eat it."

Gogeta nodded and stuffed all of her food into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before getting up.

"I better head out or else I'll be late."

Goku stuffed down his food, once Vejita place a plate in front of him, and jumped up from his seat.

"I'll take you."

"That's fine dad, I'll fly on my own."

He looked at her seriously.

"Your not allowed in the city alone, remember?"

She frowned and moved her gaze to the floor, remembering how her father yelled at her two days ago when she was _'kidnapped'_ by two men.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Goten and Raiden, hearing their sisters sadness, walked into the kitchen and they both placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take her dad." Goten said.

"Really?"

"Sure, we are her big brothers." Raiden said.

Goku smiled and nodded his head, giving Gogeta a small kiss on the forehead.

"Behave for your brothers and don't cause any fights at school."

She smirked and chuckled.

"I'll try."

She grabbed her purple messenger bag and slipped it on her right shoulder.

The three siblings walked out of the house and took to the air.

Goku looked back at Vejita and noticed the smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Kakkarot, she's my daughter as well of course she'll get into fights."

He sighed.

"I hope she doesn't."

Vejita walked up to him and ran a hand through his wild spikes of hair.

"She'll be fine, it's not like this is her first day of school."

"I know."

Vejita rolled her eyes and prepared even more food to calm Goku down.

As Goten, Gogeta, and Raiden were flying through the air, she glanced over at the two of them curiously.

"So why did you two offer to bring me to school?"

They exchanged looks and smiled over at her.

"We know how awkward it is to have dad drop you off." Goten said.

"You do?"

Raiden smirked and chuckled at an old memory.

"Oh yeah, he use to embarrass us all the time when he dropped us off."

"He brought you two to school?"

"Yeah, mom refused to because she didn't want to associate with any humans, her words not mine." Goten said.

"What happened?"

Both boys laughed.

"It happened back when Goten was ten and I was eleven..."

**/Flashback/**

**Goten laughed as he rode on the Nimbus, doing flips and turns all over the place.**

**He wore jean pants, an orange T-Shirt with the number ten on it, had a blue book bag on his back, and wore orange and blue sneakers.**

**Raiden and Goku floated on the side watching the Goku-look-alike have his fun.**

**Goku wore his normal orange gi since he was training right before he was told to bring the boys to school.**

**Raiden wore jean pants, a long-sleeve blue shirt, black sneakers, and a black book bag on his back.**

**Gogeta was attached to Goku's chest by a purple baby sling.**

**The three-year old was giggling and reaching up with her chubby arms to touch his face.**

**He smiled down at her and nibbled on her fingers, acting as if he were going to eat them off.**

**Raiden lifted his arm up and read the numbers on his digital watch.**

**"Dad we better get going, school will start soon."**

**"Alright, come on Goten."**

**Said boy stopped doing his flips and directed the Nimbus in the direction of the school.**

**When they arrived, the saiyans landed in an alley and walked towards the front of the school.**

**A bunch of other children were chatting and playing, others were waving the Son brothers over to hang out with them.**

**Before they could move, Goku stopped them by ruffling their hair.**

**"Dad! Quit it!" Goten said.**

**"Our friends are watching."**

**He cocked an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing.**

**"What about it?"**

**"You'll embarrass us."**

**Before Goku could ask how, the female principal walked over to them.**

**Goten and Raiden bowed to her.**

**She nodded to them and glanced over at Goku.**

**"You must be their father."**

**He grinned.**

**"That I am."**

**"I've only ever met your wife, not you."**

**Usually when a teacher or the principal call to have a meeting, Vejita is the one to go since she can behave herself unlike Goku.**

**"Well, she doesn't allow me to go with her."**

**The forty-year old woman cocked a curious eyebrow at him.**

**"Why is that?"**

**He scratched his head as he thought about her exact words.**

**He smiled when he remembered them.**

**"She said I'm too stupid and not trusted to come with her here."**

**"That is very rude of her to say."**

**"Well I probably would do something stupid."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Transform."**

**"Transform?"**

**Goten and Raiden paled nervously.**

**"Yeah, into a super saiyan."**

**The principal stared at him confused for a moment and turned her attention on the boys.**

**"Of course, boys is your father on medicine?"**

**Raiden grinned nervously and nodded his head.**

**"Yep! He talks about being a super saiyan all the time."**

**Goku frowned.**

**"That's not very nice boys, this is a super saiyan."**

**They both slapped their foreheads when he transformed.**

**The principal gasped in shock and stepped backwards for a moment before collapsing onto the ground.**

**Goten and Raiden kneeled beside her and felt for her pulse but there was nothing there.**

**"Dad you killed her!" They yelled.**

**He quickly powered down and looked around, noticing all the shocked and scared looks.**

**"Nobody freak out! I'll just gather the dragon balls and wish her back to life!"**

**Everyone gasped when he jumped into the air and flew off.**

**Goten and Raiden looked around when everyone stared at them with wide-eyes.**

**They sighed realizing they had a lot of explaining to do.**

**/Flashback/**

Gogeta couldn't stop laughing the entire time, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Yeah, dad isn't the best person to take you to school." Goten said.

"Good point, look were here."

They all looked to the ground and noticed Orange Star Elementary was directly below them.

The three of them dropped to the ground in an alley and looked around for anyone on the sidewalk before walking towards the school.

They stopped in front of it and simply stared up at it.

Raiden took a deep inhale through his nose and let it out.

"Ah, the smell of tears and nosebleeds, the memories."

Goten stared at his brother confused for a moment before turning his attention to Gogeta.

"Have a good day."

She narrowed her eyes at the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How will I do that when everyone is going to be making fun of me?"

Raiden frowned and knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Just ignore them."

"That's easier said than done."

He smiled.

"Just beat them at their own game."

She cocked her head to the side.

"So I can be mean to them?"

"No, when they're mean to you, you be nice to them."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She sighed and nodded her head, giving both her brothers a hug.

Raiden stood back up and ruffled her hair a bit.

She smiled at them and waved as she walked toward the entrance of the school.

Hopefully Raiden's idea would work.


	5. Mind Battle

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 5: Mind Battle **

* * *

Everyone stared at Gogeta when she entered the school, either silently laughing at her or gossiping.

She kept her eyes glued to the floor in front of her as she walked to her class.

The only type of insults she can handle are the ones her mother directs are her during their sparring sessions.

The difference is that Gogeta knows her mother doesn't really mean it.

When she made it to her class, she was stopped by her teacher, Ms. Launch.

Her dark-blue hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and a red headband was holding her bangs back.

She wore a pink dress held up by thin spaghetti straps and wore red Capsule Corporation boots.

Launch knelt down to her height and was staring at her with a serious expression.

"Gogeta, are you alright?"

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well, all the other children keep making fun of you and I'm worried."

She smiled at her.

"I'm fine Ms. Launch, no need to worry about me."

Launch kept her eyes on Gogeta as she made her way towards her seat.

Her seat was at the very top row of all the desks.

As every child began to slowly walk in, they all started whispering about Gogeta which made her frown.

The entire time Ms. Launch was teaching them it was very difficult for Gogeta to follow along.

Most of her classmates kept on throwing things at her like: paper balls, pencils, erasers, and even crayons.

The bell finally rang after a while, signaling it was time for lunch/recess.

All the children were able to eat their lunch outside or inside and then play on the playground.

Gogeta stepped outside and looked around for anywhere to sit where no one else was.

Her eyes landed on a large oak tree that had no one around it and she didn't sense any power levels near it either.

She walked over to it and looked around to make sure no one was watching before climbing up the tree.

She sat on a large branch and pulled her lunch out from her bag, opening it up and devouring it.

One thing she loved about going to school was that her mother would pack her the best lunch ever.

Rice covered with chicken broth, carrots, rice balls, potatoes, chicken, beef, and sometimes even a cookie or brownie.

She laid down on the tree branch and stared up at the sky through the leaves.

Her peaceful moment ended when the tree began to shake.

She let out a scream when she fell over the tree branch and landed on her stomach on the ground.

A few chuckles made her raise her head.

Pan was standing before her with her arms crossed over her chest and one other girl with her.

That one other girl was Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter, she was thirteen-years old which makes her a sixth grader.

The sixth, seventh, and eighth graders are allowed to hang out with the elementary schoolers during their recess/lunch as long as they didn't cause trouble.

Gogeta was about to stand up when Pan placed a foot on her back, keeping her on the ground.

She knew not to show off her strength since her parents told her not to.

And since Pan is the granddaughter of Hercule Satan, everyone thinks she is as strong as him.

Pan glared down at her and increased the pressure on her back.

Gogeta grit her teeth together angrily; since she was Vejita's daughter she hated seeming like she was weak.

"What do you think you were doing up there Gogeta? Hiding?"

"Actually I was trying to enjoy myself for once."

"You were hiding just like the weakling you are."

She growled and quickly stood up making Pan stumble back until she caught herself.

"I am not weak!"

A few of the middle schoolers and elementary schoolers gathered around them to see what all the commotion was about.

"Yes you are Gogeta."

She smirked at Pan and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Don't you remember how I always beat you to a pulp every time we spar?"

A few gasps went around the circle of humans surrounding them.

Pan narrowed her eyes at her.

"You just get lucky and you know that you can't beat me here."

Gogeta's smirk disappeared which made Pan seem even more confident.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" A few of the students chanted.

Pan took her stance, waiting for Gogeta to do the same but she didn't.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to fight me?"

"There is no reason to fight you Pan, if I did I would only get in trouble by my parents and the school."

"But...but...-"

She turned around to walk away ignoring the shocked look on Pan's face.

Pan grit her teeth together and rushed toward her, pulling her arm back and bringing it forward to hit her.

Before it could connect with the back of her head, Gogeta turned to the side and blocked the punch with her forearm.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I told you I won't fight you and attacking an opponent from behind is a cowardly move."

She pushed her away with ease knocking the quarter-saiyan onto her back.

Everyone was shocked to see the granddaughter of Hercule Satan easily being pushed around.

Pan had enough and powered up, rushing towards Gogeta yet again.

The daughter of Goku shut her eyes and let out a breath of annoyance.

She knew that Pan wouldn't quit until she beat the crap out of her.

Maybe she should just lie back and let Pan attack her.

As she thought about it she did at least owe Pan for all the times she attacked her in the past.

She faced Pan and lowered her power all the way down right as she was punched across the face.

Everyone cheered Pan on as she sat on top of Gogeta and sent punch after punch to her face.

Gogeta didn't exactly know how long she let Pan hit her until she was finally pulled off of her by a male teacher.

She pushed herself up, ignoring all the teachers' help and stood to her feet.

"You need help Gogeta." Ms. Launch said.

She glared at said teacher.

"I'm fine."

She took a step forward and fell on her face.

Everything began to blur until it all faded to black.

When she woke back up, she felt all of her strength had returned to her and all her wounds were gone.

She was sitting in the nurses office all alone on the examining table.

When she realized no one was coming to get her, she jumped off the table and walked out the door.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her mother, father, Gohan, Videl, and Pan all sitting in chairs outside of the principal's office.

Before she could open her mouth, Goku hugged her to his chest.

"Good thing I had that extra sensu bean with me." Goku mumbled.

Gogeta pushed him away from her and stared at her family confused.

"Why are you all here?"

Vejita narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks to your little fight with Pan, I was pulled away from a spar with your father."

"My fight? I didn't even do anything to her and she started attacking me!"

Gohan glanced at his only daughter.

"Is this true Pan?"

"Of course not! Gogeta is lying as always."

She grit her teeth together and was struggling to stay where she was standing without attacking Pan.

She smirked when she thought of an idea and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I'm lying then why don't you have any injuries on yourself? I never threw a single punch at you."

Videl angrily looked at Pan who was trying to think of an excuse.

"Pan, you are going to be in big trouble when we get home."

She pouted.

The door to the principal's office opened and an elderly looking old woman stuck her head out.

She had her gray hair up in a bun, glasses similar to Gohan's, and wore a female suit.

"You all may come in now."

The Son's stood from their seats and walked into the small office.

Pan sat in one of the cushioned chairs and Gogeta sat on the one to the left.

Goku and Vejita stood behind Gogeta and Pan's parents stood behind her.

Pan smiled at the principal and leaned forward.

"Mrs. Ness, I am terribly sorry for what happened and I-"

"Quiet Pan!"

She yelped from her outburst and leaned back.

"S-Sorry."

Mrs. Ness pushed her glasses up with her finger and glanced from Pan to Gogeta.

"Every single week you two are in a new fight, I'm getting tired of it."

"Well just to make this clear, Pan starts every single fight." Gogeta said.

Pan glared at her.

"I do not!"

Gogeta began making faces and mimicking everything Pan was doing.

Vejita narrowed her eyes and slapped both girls on the backs of their heads.

They groaned in pain and looked back at her with tears in their eyes.

"What was that for mom?"

"You both were annoying me."

Mrs. Ness cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"Both of you are going to be in detention every single Saturday until you learn your lesson."

Both their eyes widened.

"What?! But I'll miss out on my favorite shows!" Pan said.

"Who cares about your stupid cartoons, I'll miss valuable training!"

"I don't care what either of you have planned and I have an idea for another form of punishment,_ if_ your parents agree."

Vejita smirked.

"If it causes them torture I'm in."

Gogeta paled nervously.

Goku scratched the side of his head.

"I'm not sure, what if something happens?"

"It isn't dangerous Mr. Son."

"Damn." Vejita mumbled.

"What is it then?" Videl asked.

She opened up one of the drawers to her desk and pulled out a piece of computer paper with words on it.

She placed it on the desk, letting them read it.

"What this is, is a little writing assignment."

Gogeta stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Boring."

"What you must do is write about something interesting in your life; a family member, an event that has happened, even your family history."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"How is that a punishment?"

"Well, it kind of isn't."

"Then why are we doing it?" Pan asked.

Mrs. Ness narrowed her eyes.

"Simple, Pan you are failing English and Gogeta hasn't done any of her projects."

Both girls smiled nervously from the heated glares coming from their parents.

"They'll do it." All the adults said.

"Good, you all may go home now."

They bowed respectfully to the old woman and left the office.

When they were flying in the air going home, a thought appeared in Gogeta's mind.

"I can't write about our family."

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"If I did then I would be explaining the saiyans and Mrs. Ness would never believe that."

"Gogeta has a good point." Gohan said.

"What should she write about then?" Vejita asked.

Gogeta studied the many trees below them and moved her gaze to her family flying around her.

Her eyes landed on Gohan and a thought popped into her head.

"I can write about Gohan and Goten's real mom! That's interesting and has to do with family."

Goku, Gohan, and Vejita all stopped flying after Gogeta finished her sentence.

Pan, Videl, and Gogeta stopped flying and looked at them curiously.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked.

Gohan moved to stand in front of Gogeta and looked at her sternly.

"You will not write about my so-called real mother."

She shook nervously from the tone of his voice, feeling shivers go down her spine.

"Why?"

"You just won't."

Before she could ask him anything else, he took off at full speed back to his home.

Videl let out a breath and glanced at Gogeta.

"Sorry about that Gogeta, let's go Pan."

She nodded and flew after her father with her mother.

A hand landed on Gogeta's shoulder making her look up at her father.

"Gohan and Goten's real mother is a bad woman, someone you don't want to know about."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? All you've ever told me about her is that she's a bad woman and she ditched Goten as a baby along with Gohan."

"She did but there's a lot more about her you don't want to know."

"Like what?"

"It's none of your business, let's go home." Vejita said.

Gogeta slowly nodded her head and floated back to their home at a slow pace.

Why was her family so secretive about Gohan and Goten's real mother?

Was she really that bad?

And why wouldn't they tell Gogeta about her?

All these questions fought in her head.

All this secretiveness did was make her curious.

And a curious saiyan doesn't do as their told.

Gogeta smirked to herself when she thought of an idea.

She would find out about Goku's first wife.

Even if that meant lying to her parents and sneaking out.


	6. Meeting the Ox Princess

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Ox Princess**

* * *

Goku smiled down at Gogeta as he covered her with her blue blanket.

She smiled up at him and laughed a bit when he kissed her temple.

"Night Gogeta."

"Night dad."

She shut her eyes and listened as his footsteps left her room, hearing her door shut lightly.

She waited a couple of minutes and opened her eyes when she was sure he was gone.

When Gogeta and her family had returned home, she immediately researched about ChiChi.

She found out where she lived, what job she had, everything.

She hopped out of bed and threw on her usual outfit, grabbing a notebook from under her bed.

It was purple and had her name written diagonally across the cover in bubble letters.

When she opened it a small picture was taped to the front page.

It was Goku and ChiChi's old wedding picture.

Gogeta found it when she was a toddler and decided to keep it, knowing her parents would throw it out if they found out about it.

She was curious on who the woman was and knew she would find out who she was one day.

That day was today.

She grabbed a small blue book bag and put it on, placing the notebook inside of it.

She opened her window as quietly as she could and climbed out, shutting it behind her.

Her eyes were directed to the star-filled night sky and smiled slightly.

She took a deep breath and began flying through the air towards Ox Mountain, better known as Fire Mountain.

ChiChi moved back to her old kingdom during the seven-years of peace.

It was better than sitting out in the woods all alone.

When Gogeta was directly above Ox Mountain, she pulled her book out and flipped to the page she needed.

It said, _'ChiChi lives in the large castle in one of the rooms on the top floor'._

She nodded her head and placed it back in her book bag, dropping to the ground and walking through the town.

She looked around at a few of the teenagers that were up way past their curfew.

When she reached the castle, she knocked on the large door and waited for someone to answer.

When the door opened, a man wearing a black suit and had no hair on his head glanced down at her.

"Do you need something child?"

"I was wondering if I could see ChiChi."

"Mrs. ChiChi isn't available at this time."

She pouted and glanced behind the man, seeing a large man eating some cookies.

She grinned and slipped past the butler, ignoring his yells.

The large man glanced down at her when she gripped his pant leg in her fists.

"Hi mister."

"Uh...hello, who are you?"

"I'm Gogeta, who are you?"

"I'm the Ox King and shouldn't you be at home sleeping?"

"I'm not tired and do you know where ChiChi is?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"I want to meet her."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed by this mans questions.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, showing him the picture of her father and ChiChi.

"I wanted to ask her about this."

Ox King's eyes widened slightly, glancing between the picture and her.

"Alright, follow me."

She smiled and followed the Ox King through the castle until he stopped in front of a large red door.

He knocked on the door three times, hearing someone moving around.

The door opened and ChiChi stood there with her hair down and wearing a purple kimono.

She looked at Gogeta for a moment and moved her eyes back on her father.

"What do you need dad?"

He motioned to Gogeta with his arm.

"This young woman wanted to ask you something."

ChiChi grinned at her and placed a hand on her head.

"Alright, what's your question?"

She opened her notebook and showed her the picture of Goku and her.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her old wedding picture.

"I found this in my house but my parents won't tell me anything about you."

"Who are your parents?"

"Son Goku and Vejita the Princess of all Saiyans."

ChiChi hid a smirk when she thought of an idea.

"Oh right, I remember the two of them, what have they been saying about me?"

"That you're a rude and mean person."

She chuckled and placed a hand on Gogeta's back.

"Well that isn't true, do I look like a mean person?"

Gogeta studied her for a moment and smiled widely.

"Not at all."

"Good, come in my room and we'll talk about whatever you want."

"Alright."

She ushered Gogeta into her room and shut the door behind her, motioning for her to sit down on the edge of her bed.

ChiChi sat down next to her and glanced at the notebook in her hands.

"So Gogeta, have any pictures of your family in there?"

"Yeah, look."

She flipped to the last page that had a picture taped to it.

Goku was smiling at the camera with an arm wrapped around Vejita's waist.

Vejita was smirking with a hand resting on the thirteen-year old Raidens shoulder.

Raiden was laughing and had an arm wrapped around Goten's neck, rubbing his head with his fist.

Goten had a look of discomfort on his face as he tried to remove his brother's arm.

And the four-year old Gogeta was sitting on Goku's shoulder laughing.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at the picture of Vejita.

"Well it seems they are in good health, how is Gohan doing?"

"He's great, he works at Capsule Corporation, married Videl, and now has a daughter."

Gogeta said the last part in disgust.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

She tapped her chin in thought and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

She smiled when she thought of a question.

"Did you and my dad get married?"

"Yes we did and we had Gohan and Goten."

"Goten is a year younger than Raiden so did my dad cheat on my mom?"

The Ox Princess grinned evilly inwardly.

"As a matter of fact he did, he basically threatened me."

She frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure but I got pregnant with Goten and couldn't stand looking at him, he looked too much like Goku."

The nine-year old moved her gaze to the floor.

"Oh."

ChiChi was about to say something when the door to her room opened and a man stepped through.

Gogeta moved her head to the side so she could see who it was.

A man with long spikey black hair reaching his mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead and black eyes was drinking a water bottle.

He had no shirt on, his chest was covered in sweat as well as his face, and he wore black track pants.

He lowered the bottle from his mouth and kept his eyes on Gogeta for a bit.

ChiChi stood from where she was sitting and walked up to his side, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Bryan, this is Gogeta."

Gogeta stood from her sitting position and bowed respectfully to him.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you here and who are you?"

She stood up straight and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat from his voice.

"I-I'm Gogeta and I wanted to ask Mrs. ChiChi some questions."

He stepped closer to her, ignoring her look of fear.

"About what?"

"Ju-Just a picture I found."

He raised his arm up but it was quickly put back down by ChiChi.

She looked at Gogeta nervously.

"Gogeta why don't you go home."

"Sure, thank you again Mrs. ChiChi."

"No problem and stop by any time."

"Right."

She glanced at Bryan and noticed his heated glare before walking out of the room.

ChiChi glared at him and slapped him hard on the arm.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down woman, she is a saiyan it's not like she was about to run home crying to her mother."

"And if she did then Vejita and Goku would come over here and recognize you, your lucky that they never gave her a clear description on what you look like."

He chuckled and walked over to the window, noticing Gogeta was flying away.

"Don't worry, she'll find out who I really am in time and her mommy and daddy won't be able to save her."

All Gogeta could think about at this moment was who that mysterious man was.

He acted as if he knew her but she knew she would remember someone like him.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation her and ChiChi had.

She still couldn't believe that her father had cheated on her mother.

Her eyes moved over where the sun was and gasped.

The sun was beginning to come up which meant her parents would be getting up soon to get her up to get ready for school.

If she flew at full speed her parents would sense her.

She smiled when she thought of an idea and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"NIMBUS!"

Said flying cloud zoomed down to her side.

She sat on it and gasped lightly when it took off flying towards her home.

When it arrived at her mountain home, she quickly jumped off and ran over to her window.

Her eyes widened when she noticed two sets of shadows outside of her bedroom door.

Goku smiled down at Vejita noticing the angry expression on her face.

She had gotten up a few minutes ago saying she felt as if Gogeta wasn't there.

She made him get up with her and now they were about to find out if she was in her bed or not.

Goku opened her bedroom door and noticed the window was shut, there was no mess, and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Everything seems normal." Goku said.

"Lets see if she is really here."

Vejita walked up to her only daughters bed and threw the covers back.

Gogeta groaned and glared up at her mother.

"Can't a girl get some sleep?"

Goku walked up to Vejita's side and smiled down at his daughter.

"Sorry about that 'Geta, we just wanted to get you up for school."

She yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright."

Goku grabbed Vejita's hand and dragged her out of Gogeta's room.

Gogeta let out a large sigh of relief.

If she was caught not there by her mother then she would have had to spend day and night in the gravity chamber.

She looked over at her clock and rolled her eyes knowing that she needed to get ready for school soon.

Goku had pulled Vejita into their room and shut the door behind them.

Vejita was glaring at him angrily.

"I told you she was there."

"Kakkarot I know she wasn't there."

"How?"

"I felt her power level grow very nervous far away from our home."

"You were probably sensing someone else."

She crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to him.

"Tell me, did her scent smell different?"

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Did her scent smell different in any way to you?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"She smelled like that bitch, ChiChi."

His eyebrows knit together in thought.

"ChiChi? Why would she smell like her?"

"I'm not sure, she better have not of snuck out of the house or else she is in big trouble."

Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around Vejita's waist, bringing her body to his chest in a hug.

"We both know Gogeta wouldn't do that, she knows not to sneak out or disobey us."

"Your forgetting one thing Kakkarot."

"And what's that?"

Vejita looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Since she is my daughter she will rebel against us at times, Raiden did."

"But Raiden is different from Gogeta."

"That might be true but they both are full-blooded saiyans, it makes sense for them to rebel."

Goku sighed and squeezed Vejita tighter, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"She is a good kid."

The saiyan princess placed her hands on his chest and shut her eyes.

Right now all they wanted to do was hold each other.


	7. Secrets Revealed

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 7: Secret's Revealed **

* * *

The past week has been the best week Gogeta had in a long time.

Of course Monday wasn't good for her because of what Pan did but Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were the greatest.

On Tuesday, they had a class field trip to Capsule Corporation and Gogeta was allowed to help out Bulma.

The best part was not being with her annoying class.

She explained what a lot of Bulma's inventions were used for and showed everyone all around the building.

On Wednesday after she came home from school, Gogeta went over to ChiChi's home and spent time with her.

Bryan was beginning to warm up to her and not be as rude.

He even told her he was a fighter and showed her some of his techniques.

On Thursday and Friday, she spent her time with ChiChi and Bryan as well.

She told her parents she was working on the writing assignment Mrs. Ness assigned her.

It wasn't like she was totally lying.

ChiChi has told her all sorts of things about the Z Fighters.

Even worse things about Vejita, Goku, and Raiden.

ChiChi told her that Vejita said to her once that the only reason she was with Goku was because she was going to kill him when he least expected it.

She said that Raiden doesn't really like Gogeta, only pretending to because Goku said so.

And lastly, she said that Goku wasn't as sweet as he leads everyone on to believe.

She has told her even more terrible things about her family that makes her not want to be around them.

Currently, Gogeta had returned home from her usual weekend training session with Piccolo.

Pan didn't show up for training but Gogeta didn't mind one bit.

If she wanted to slack off and be a weakling it wasn't her problem.

The young saiyan walked through her front door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cold water bottle from the fridge.

As she was drinking the cold liquid, Videl and Gohan stepped in the kitchen with Goku.

She stared at the three of them confused when they all smiled at her.

She placed the water bottle down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What?"

"Gogeta we wanted you to come over for Pan's sleepover." Videl said.

She narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed woman.

"No way."

"Come on Gogeta it won't be that bad." Goku said.

She glared at her father making shivers go down his spine.

Goku didn't understand why Gogeta has glared at her lately, it confused him.

He knew he didn't do anything to make her angry.

"I will not spend the night at Pan's, the last time I did that I woke up in a cave full of wolves."

Gohan bit his lip at the memory, remembering a sobbing five-year old Gogeta stumbling through the front door.

It was not a pretty sight.

She had bite marks all over her body and she was also covered in mud from falling in a mud puddle.

"I promise you she won't do that and if she does she is in big trouble." Gohan said.

"And it's only for tonight." Videl said.

Gogeta thought back to ChiChi and Bryan.

She really wanted to go see them.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?" Goku asked.

"I have to train with mom."

Goku cocked an eyebrow.

"Your mother is spending the day with Bulma, remember she gave you the day off?"

She gulped and scratched the back of her head.

"I just don't want to spend the night, why am I being forced?"

Gohan walked closer to her and knelt on one knee, placing his hands on his little sisters shoulders.

"We want you to be good friends with Pan."

She rolled her eyes.

"Like that will ever happen."

"Please Gogeta."

She stared at her big brothers face and noticed the pout, she groaned knowing there was no way of getting out of it.

"Fine but if she annoys me I'm coming home."

He grinned and hugged her, feeling her wrap her smaller arms around his middle.

"Thank you, you won't regret this."

_"Oh I bet I will."_ She thought.

Gogeta broke the hug with her brother and walked to her room, taking a shower.

Once she finished her shower, she opened her closet and pulled out her usual outfit.

It was a long-sleeve purple hoodie, jean shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh, and purple and blue Capsule Corp boots.

She grabbed her blue book bag and took her notebook out of it, hiding it underneath her pillow.

If Pan found it she would tell her family about it.

Sometimes Pan was a tattle-tale.

She filled her bag with blue pajama pants and a matching plain blue tank top.

"Gogeta are you ready to go?" Videl yelled.

"I'm coming!"

She left her room and ran into her two other brothers on her way out.

Raiden and Goten examined her for a moment and smirked.

"Someone going out on a date?" Goten teased.

She smirked at them and filled her voice with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah."

"Who is it?" Raiden asked.

"A girl."

Their eyes widened in shock making her burst out laughing.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not funny."

"Your right, it was hilarious."

Goten chuckled a bit.

"You've got to admit it was funny."

"Whatever, I'm going out."

"With who? A boy?"

For that comment, Gogeta got hit on top of the head and yelled in pain.

"I'm going out to train with Uub."

She pouted up at her brother and rubbed her aching head.

"You can't take a joke can you?"

He smirked.

"Nope."

"Tell Uub I said hi."

He nodded and left with Goten.

Gogeta walked up to her father, looking around for Videl and Gohan.

"They already went back over to their house." Goku said.

She nodded.

"Do I really have to go over to Pans?"

"Yes, it won't be that bad."

She sighed heavily and left the house while waving goodbye to her father.

She walked next door to Gohan's house and knocked on the door a few times.

The door opened and Videl smiled down at her.

"I'm surprised you came on your own."

"Me too."

The wife of Gohan lightly smiled at her and let her inside, closing the door after her.

Videl led her to Pan's room, not noticing how nervous Gogeta looked.

Gogeta is use to Pan and her friends teasing at school, not at home.

As Videl slowly opened the door, Gogeta didn't understand why her heart was beating so fat.

She felt as if she were about to begin training with her mother.

Videl opened the door wide and stepped inside, smiling at all the girls.

Pan and Marron were in there chatting with each other with three other girls.

The first girl was Goten's girlfriend, Valese's younger sister that was the same age as Pan.

Her name was Velina and she had all of Valese's looks except her hair was dark brown and her eyes were blue.

The second girls name was Linnah and she was a year older than Pan.

She had long dark red hair and brown eyes with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses on her face.

The last girls name was Kurith and she was the same age as Marron.

She had black hair with the ends dyed purple and dark blue eyes.

The five girls turned their attention on Videl when they heard the door open.

Pan grinned at her mother.

"Did the pizza arrive yet mom?"

"Not yet but another guest did."

She cocked an eyebrow, looking at all her friends in the room.

"Who? These are the only people I invited."

"Well your father and I invited someone."

She paled when she realized who her mother was talking about.

"You didn't."

Videl looked at Gogeta and grabbed her by her hand, pulling her into sight.

"Girls, this is Gogeta."

All the girls looked at Gogeta and then moved their gazes over to Pan.

She laughed nervously and glared at her mom.

"I don't want her here mom."

Gogeta frowned, a bit hurt by Pan's words.

Her only friends were ChiChi, Bryan, and even Uub.

Videl angrily placed her fists on her hips.

"Be nice Pan and she will be staying."

Gogeta looked at her shocked.

"I am?"

"Yes you are."

She groaned.

"Fine."

"Good, now go in there and all of you be nice to her."

They nodded and watched Videl shut the door as Gogeta stepped in the room.

She stared at all the girls older than her and sat on the ground.

Kurith crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Pan.

"Why are you friends with a baby?"

Pan rolled her eyes.

"She isn't my friend."

"Then why is she here?" Velina asked.

"My parents and her parents want us to be friends but that won't ever happen."

Linnah formed a smirk on her face when she thought of an idea.

"Why don't we have some fun with her?"

Gogeta's face paled when smirks slowly formed across each girls lips.

"Sure."

She slowly pushed herself into the corner and mentally cursed her parents.

If only she were allowed to show her true power.

Velina pulled out her make-up bag from her book bag and pulled out eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara.

"Let's give her a make over."

Each girl looked at her confused.

"Why?" Kurith asked.

"Aw come on, she seems like she doesn't like make-up so lets torture her."

They shrugged their shoulders and each grabbed some make-up.

Gogeta's eyes widened when they moved closer to her.

She hated sleepovers so much.

* * *

Goku let out a yell as he kicked a large tree to the ground.

He smiled and picked it up over his shoulder and carried it back to his home.

He set it on the ground outside of the house and walked inside.

He looked around for a moment, hating the absolute silence.

His curiosity made him walk towards Gogeta's room since she spent most of her time in there.

He slowly opened her door hearing it squeak and stepped inside.

A smile formed on his lips when he saw the pictures on her dresser.

A few of them were of her, Raiden, and Goten when they went to the mall and took photos in the photo booth.

Another one was of her and Uub making silly faces.

Her and Uub were very close friends.

They haven't been able to hang out for a while because Uub has been training so much.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and laid down, placing his head against her pillow.

He knit his eyebrows together when he felt something hard beneath her pillow.

He sat up and reached his hand underneath it, pulling a purple notebook out.

Goku grinned when he recognized the book as a writing journal he got for her for her birthday.

Gogeta always said how much she wanted to write stories and such so he got it for her.

He opened the first page and gasped when he saw his and ChiChi's wedding picture.

He was sure he got rid of it.

When he flipped to the next page he felt his eyes widen.

There was information about ChiChi like where she lived, how old she was, what she did for a living, etc.

He flipped through the pages reading about fake stories ChiChi told her about them.

He felt his anger grow as he read all the lies he filled into his sweet baby's head.

He was even more angry that Gogeta was sneaking out to meet her.

He slapped his forehead angrily when he realized that he doubted Vejita when she thought she was sneaking out.

The day Vejita smelled ChiChi's scent on her must have been the first night Gogeta met her.

Goku flipped to the next page and saw a life-like sketch of ChiChi.

He stared at the picture angrily, hating the sight of ChiChi.

When Goku flipped to the next page, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

There, drawn on one of the lined pages of his daughters journal pages was Broly.

Except written above it, it said Bryan.

Goku whipped his head up when he heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Kakkarot where the hell are you?! I need a good spar!"

He gulped and stood up, shutting the book and exiting his daughter's room.

Vejita smirked at him and then that smirk faded away when she noticed the serious expression.

He raised his arm up that had the journal in it, gulping down another lump that formed in his throat.

"Vejita you need to see this."


	8. Saiyan Anger

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 8: Saiyan Anger **

* * *

Pan's room was filled with snoring teenaged and preteen girls.

Gogeta slowly opened one of her eyes and glanced around the room, making sure everyone was really asleep.

When she noticed they were, she let out a breath of relief and sat up.

That had been the worst night of her life.

They put a bunch of make-up on her face, saying how much they loved her smooth pale skin.

They even curled her hair, put it up, and forced her to put on girly outfits.

The girls had drawn all over her face with permanent marker, writing things like: loser, weirdo, loner, and drawing inappropriate pictures.

She easily wiped it all off of her face with warm water, soap, and a sponge.

After that incident, when Gogeta opened a book to read it a bunch of maple syrup exploded in her face along with white feathers.

Lets just say, Gogeta was the one who had all the pranks done on her.

Quietly, Gogeta removed her pajamas and put her outfit back on, stuffing her pajamas back in her book bag.

She slowly stood up from the ground and left Pan's room, walking to the front door and leaving.

When she walked into her home she let a small smile form on her face.

Now all she needed to worry about was training with her mother and Piccolo.

Gogeta walked to her room and threw her book bag in her closet, collapsing on her bed.

Her eyebrows knit together in thought when she didn't feel her journal against her head.

She picked herself up and lifted up her pillow feeling her eyes widen in shock when it wasn't there.

She let out a silent scream as she ran around her room searching for it.

If her parents found it she would be in big trouble.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked.

She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around, smiling innocently at her parents.

Vejita was leaning against her door frame with a smirk on her face and Goku was standing beside her with a scowl on his.

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Could you be missing this?"

Vejita pulled Gogeta's purple journal from behind her back.

She gulped and grinned.

"That's not mine."

"It has your name written across it."

"That must be another Gogeta."

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"How many other Gogeta's do you know?"

She opened her mouth to respond and quickly shut it when she couldn't think of anything to say.

Goku stepped into her room and glared angrily at her.

"Why have you been going to see ChiChi?"

She bit her lip and messed with her fingers.

"You...You guys wouldn't tell me about her so I decided to research her on my own."

He gripped her arms tightly making her wince in pain.

"We've told you not to leave the house without someone and you disobeyed us!"

"I-I'm-"

"No! Don't say your sorry because I know your not!"

At this point Goku was shaking her a bit from his anger.

Gogeta had tears in her eyes, struggling to hold them back.

Vejita placed a hand on Goku's arm making him glance back at her.

"Stop it Kakkarot, she's had enough."

He nodded and let her go, stepping back one step.

Gogeta stepped farther away from them and rubbed her arms which were probably forming bruises.

She quickly wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears so her mother wouldn't see.

Vejita opened up the journal and flipped through the pages, stopping on a hand drawn picture of Broly.

"Why do you have a drawn picture of this man?"

Gogeta stared at it for a moment.

"That's ChiChi's boyfriend, Bryan."

"Actually his name is Broly and he's the legendary super saiyan."

Her eyes widened in shock.

Her parents use to tell her stories about him all the time and how they defeated him back when Gohan was a teenager.

"But I thought he was dead."

"That's what we thought as well but I guess we were all wrong." Goku said.

Gogeta glanced from her mother to her father and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Are you two blaming this on me?"

"Gogeta-"

"No! You both are, aren't you?! Well to tell you the truth, ChiChi is better than both of you!"

They both gasped.

Vejita stepped closer to her daughter and poked her in the chest.

"You don't know who she really is."

Gogeta stepped even closer to her mother until their noses almost touched.

"And I don't know who you two really are either."

"What are you talking about?"

She snatched the journal from her mother and flipped through it.

"She told me that the only reason your with dad is so you can kill him when he least's expects it and then you'll take over the planet."

Goku looked at his youngest child shocked.

"Vejita wouldn't do that Gogeta."

She glared at her father and glanced at another page.

"She also told me that you aren't as nice as you lead people on to believe."

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Gogeta.

"Are you really going to believe a woman you just met over your own parents?"

"I don't know who to believe anymore."

All of a sudden, Raiden and Goten walked into her room rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"What's all the commotion about?" Goten asked.

"Your sister has been secretly visiting ChiChi." Vejita said.

Both boys eyes widened.

Raiden walked up to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Gogeta, ChiChi is bad news."

She shrugged off his hands and flipped to another page.

"ChiChi told me that you never liked me when I was born and you still don't."

He knit his eyebrows together.

"That isn't true."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Gogeta your my little sister, I love you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, this entire family is just based on lies."

"No it isn't Gogeta." Goku said.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me who ChiChi really was? Or tell me about how mom lived in space under an evil tyrant."

Vejita's eyes widened in shock before narrowing.

"How do you know about that?"

"ChiChi told me."

She growled and snatched the journal from Gogeta making her narrow her eyes.

"I'm tired of this! You won't see her again and have her fill your head with lies!"

Goku, Goten, Raiden, and Gogeta all stared at her with wide eyes as she burned Gogeta's journal with a burst of her energy.

She dropped the ashes of it to the ground and glared at her.

Gogeta felt tears fill her eyes as she sunk to her knees and touched the ashes.

She yelped in pain when it burned her and brought her hands back to her chest.

"I can't believe you just did that." Gogeta said.

"It was a journal, get over it."

She clenched her teeth together and glared up at her mother, turning into a super saiyan.

She stood to her feet, ignoring the shocked expressions on her family's face.

"How about you get over yourself! You aren't the best fighter! Your weak! And you're the worst mother ever!"

Before Vejita could say anything back to her, Gogeta punched her in the stomach as hard as she could.

Her eyes widened from the immense pain and coughed up some spit and blood.

"Mom!" The boys yelled.

"Vejita!"

Vejita was knocked through the roof of the house and stopped herself in mid-air.

She glared down at her daughter only get the glare returned right back.

Goku looked at his daughter with shock.

"Gogeta that was uncalled for!"

She chuckled and glanced at her father.

"Why don't you just shut up, I'm tired of this family."

Goten gulped nervously.

"Was her mind taken over or something? She isn't acting like the sweet Gogeta we know."

Gogeta smirked at him.

"I'm only sweet to people I like."

Goku stepped closer to his daughter and knelt, placing his hands on her arms.

She lightly winced when he placed his hands over the bruises he caused to form.

"Gogeta, you need to calm down and think rationally."

She glared at him and glared at her mother as well when she landed back on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"And you need to leave me the hell alone."

"Gogeta-"

He was cut off when she kneed him in the stomach even harder than she did to Vejita.

Goku gasped in pain and clutched his stomach, falling to the ground on his side.

This was possibly the worst pain he ever felt in a long time.

She glared down at him.

"I hate you."

He watched as she powered up, breaking half of the wall to her room, and flew away.

"N-No."

Raiden ran to his side and knelt, helping him sit up.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm...fine, we need to...go after her."

"We can't dad, she just needs some alone time."

He coughed up some spit and glanced back at Vejita.

She was being comforted by Goten even though she kept rejecting his help.

Vejita met his eyes and sighed.

"Our daughter is long gone Kakkarot."

"No she isn't...if we go after her now-"

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about long gone in that way Kakkarot, I'm talking about mentally."

"Huh?"

"Gogeta isn't thinking logically, she is only thinking on her anger and sadness."

Goku stood to his feet while leaning half-way on Raiden.

"What can we do for her?"

She sighed and stared at the ground.

"I don't know."

* * *

Gogeta was flying as fast as she could away from her home, feeling her tears flow down her cheeks.

She had fallen out of her super saiyan form and her hair was back to its normal black color.

She shut her eyes for a moment and rubbed the tears away with her sleeve.

In that couple of seconds, she ran into someone making them both crash to the forest floor.

She gasped in pain when she hit a bunch of trees and finally came to a stop when she hit a rock.

She opened her mouth to yell at whoever she collided with but soon smiled when she realized who it was.

"Uub!"

Said boy raised himself to his feet and rubbed his head in pain.

He glanced over at her and grinned, opening his arms when she began to run over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and he wrapped his around her smaller frame.

He broke the hug after a while and placed his fists on his hips.

"So what are you doing way out here? Training?"

Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"No I'm not training, I just need some time alone."

He placed a hand on her head making her look up at him.

"What happened?"

She sighed and explained to him everything that happened with her parents and ChiChi.

"...And that's pretty much it."

"Wow."

"Yep, I just don't know what to do."

"Go apologize to your parents, they would probably understand."

She shut her eyes and nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, thanks for your help Uub."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Anytime."

She smiled up at him and hugged him again, not realizing the small blush on his cheeks.

"You're the greatest friend ever."

He chuckled.

"And so are you, I better go though."

He removed her arms from around him and winked at her before flying off.

Gogeta watched him go and turned her head in the direction of where ChiChi's home was.

She glanced over in the direction of her home and let out a breath.

Before she apologized to her parents she needed to talk with ChiChi about what was going on.

Her parents wouldn't mind anyway.

They knew if she ever stormed off, she needed time to herself.

She floated in the air and smiled before taking off towards ChiChi's home.

What she didn't know was that ChiChi had something planned for her.

And it wasn't anything good.


	9. Memories Lost

**_Children on the Inside_**

** Chapter 9: Memories Lost **

* * *

Gogeta landed outside of the large mansion which is ChiChi's home.

She knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for someone to answer.

When the door opened, ChiChi smiled down at her.

"Gogeta, come on in."

"Thanks."

She grinned at the Ox Princess and stepped inside, hearing the door shut behind her.

ChiChi walked around her and stood in front of her, picking up a pitcher of lemonade from a nearby table.

"Want some to drink?"

"I'm fine, I actually wanted to tell you something."

She placed the pitcher down and stared at the young saiyan confused.

"And what would that be?"

Gogeta sighed and messed with her fingers nervously.

"I have to stop coming to visit you."

"What? Why?"

"My parents found out and they aren't too happy."

The Ox Princess nodded her head.

"Well that's too bad."

"Yeah I know, you don't seem as mean as they tell me you are."

ChiChi smiled at her.

"Like I told you, they tell lies."

Gogeta smiled and laughed a bit.

"They even said Bryan was actually the legendary super saiyan."

ChiChi's face turned into a serious expression.

The young saiyan stopped her laughing and cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

"Well I guess you now know the truth, huh?"

"The truth? What truth?"

"The truth about Bryan."

She felt her eyes widen in shock and gulped, pointing a shaking finger at ChiChi.

"Yo-You mean to tell me that Bryan is Broly? The legendary super saiyan?"

"Yes."

Gogeta stepped backwards as ChiChi started to approach her.

Before she could make it any farther she bumped into something hard.

She looked up and saw Broly smirking at her evilly in his first super saiyan form.

He wasn't wearing normal human clothes anymore, he was wearing white pants, boots, no shirt, and a red sash.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

She stared at him with shock and fear for a moment before turning her expression into one of determination.

She attempted kneeing Broly in the stomach but he blocked it with his hand.

When she tried landing another hit on him, Broly quickly turned her around so her back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

She let out a yell of pain when he applied pressure.

He kept at it until Gogeta was close to passing out.

ChiChi cupped her face with her hand ignoring the glares she was receiving.

"Aw, poor little Gogeta."

"Wh-What do...you want?"

"It's very simple actually, just stay still and be a good girl."

She pulled a golden crown out from her pocket with a blue jewel in the middle of it.

**_A/N Sound familiar? ;) I'll give you a hint, Broly's father used it to control Broly._**

Gogeta struggled against Broly's hold and moved her head side to side as ChiChi tried putting it on her.

Broly held her head still with one hand allowing ChiChi to place it on her.

He let her go once it was on and watched her try to pry it off.

"Don't try removing it, once it's on your head there is no getting it off." Broly said.

She growled and pulled at it harder.

ChiChi smirked and pulled out a gray remote from her pocket with a couple of buttons on it.

Gogeta noticed it and felt her eyes widen.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Simple, make you forget everything."

"Why? What have I ever done to you?"

"It isn't what you've done, it's what your parents have done."

She glared at ChiChi and clenched her fists together.

"Once they realize that you've done this they'll come after you."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Huh?"

"When they come to_ 'save'_ you they will be killed."

Gogeta chuckled.

"By who? No one is strong enough to kill my parents."

"Oh that's simple, Broly is going to kill them and you will help."

Her eyes widened.

"No! I will not harm my parents!"

"Well that's about to change."

She pressed the largest button which caused the blue jewel on the crown light up.

Gogeta screamed loudly as she felt her head begin to sting and sunk to her knees on the ground.

Broly and ChiChi watched with no emotion as she screamed, cried, and begged for it to come off.

After a few minutes, Gogeta's screaming stopped and she raised back up to her feet with a bored expression on her face.

They both exchanged glances and smirked, knowing their plan had worked.

* * *

Back at the Son household, Goku and Vejita were both training outside to keep their minds off of Gogeta.

They knew she needed time to herself to clear her mind.

As they were sparring, they were interrupted by Gohan.

Vejita glared angrily at him.

"Why did you stop our spar?"

He gulped from her tone and moved closer to his father.

"Well, I just got a call from the Ox King-"

"ChiChi's father?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded.

"He said that all of us should get to his home now."

Vejita rolled her eyes and landed on the ground with Gohan and Goku behind her.

"I will not go to the home of the bitch."

Goku grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I know ChiChi is mean but if someone is being hurt we need to help."

She growled and glared at him.

"Fine but what do we do if Gogeta shows up while were gone?"

"I'll tell Videl to keep an eye out for her." Gohan said.

She nodded and smirked.

"I'll go tell the boys."

Gohan chuckled when he saw her walk into the house, glancing at his father.

"What do you think she'll do to them this time?"

"I don't know."

All of a sudden, they heard two high-pitched screams coming from the house.

Gohan and Goku busted out laughing when Goten and Raiden ran outside covered in water.

Raiden glared at his mother when she stepped outside with a smirk.

"Why the hell did you pour cold water on us?!"

"Why the hell do both of you sound like little girls when you scream?"

They both blushed.

"Both of you get in some clothes and we'll head out." Gohan said.

They nodded and walked back into their home.

Pan walked over to them and grinned.

"Hey grandpa, grandma."

Goku smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Pan, are you coming with us to the Ox Kings?"

"Yeah its way better than staying here and doing nothing."

Raiden and Goten exited their home after a second dressed in new clothes.

Goten wore his normal outfit which made him look like he was obsessed with the color purple.

**_A/N He's wearing his outfit from GT_**

Raiden was wearing a blue gi top that stopped at his mid-thigh, blue gi pants, black boots, black sash around his middle, black undershirt, and black fingerless gloves.

"Are we going?" Raiden asked.

"Yep, I know where her old home is so follow me."

The saiyan family floated into the air and followed after Goku towards ChiChi's home.

When they reached the small village, they kept getting dirty looks from all the people.

"What's their deal?" Goten asked.

Raiden smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess they don't like saiyans."

They all walked up to the large mansion and knocked on it.

The odd thing was, the door opened all by itself.

Goku glanced at Vejita noticing her curious expression.

They walked into the mansion and glanced around, admiring her taste of style.

All of a sudden, the front door slammed shut making them all jump.

Pan gulped nervously and stepped closer to Gohan.

"It's so good to see you again Goku!" A voice yelled.

He looked in the direction the voice came from and saw ChiChi standing at the top of the stairs.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she walked down each step until she was on the same floor as them.

"What do you want ChiChi? Gohan said your father called."

"Oh he did, I just wanted you all here."

"For what?"

She ignored him and directed her eyes on Gohan, gasping lightly.

"Is that my little baby all grown up?"

Gohan glared at her.

"I'm not your little baby."

She noticed Pan and smiled.

"I'm a grandmother."

Pan glared at her and stepped out from behind her father.

"You aren't my grandmother, Vejita is."

Vejita smirked when ChiChi glared at her and waved.

"It's so _not_ good to see you." Vejita said.

ChiChi turned her gaze on Goten and Raiden, smiling lightly when they jumped.

"You both sure have grown since you were infants."

Goten scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you cared, none of us like you so why don't we leave."

Raiden chuckled.

"Damn Goten, never thought I'd hear you ever be mean to anyone."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, I shocked myself too."

Goku let out a breath and stepped closer to his ex-wife.

"So why did you want us here?"

"So you all could meet my new husband and daughter."

"Husband and daughter?" They all said.

"Who the hell would want to marry you?" Vejita asked.

ChiChi glared at her only to get a glare directed right back at her.

She turned her head towards the stairs when she heard footsteps.

"Here they come now."

They all looked up at the steps and gasped when they saw who it was.

It was Broly and Gogeta.

Gogeta wasn't wearing her normal attire anymore; instead she was wearing something different.

She wore an outfit similar to the one ChiChi wore in the Tournament Goku proposed to her in.

Instead the coloration was different; her pants were light purple, the kimono was purplish-blue, her wrist bands were light purple, and her shoes were black.

"Go-Gogeta and Broly?" Goku stuttered.

Broly smirked evilly at Goku and began to laugh.

"How does it feel to have your daughter on my side, Kakkarot?"

He glared at his old enemy.

Raiden couldn't believe his eyes.

His sweet little sister was on ChiChi's side?

Why?

Goten and Gohan were in shock as well.

They couldn't believe that Gogeta would want to be ChiChi's daughter.

Pan was a bit confused; not understanding everyone's fear and shock.

Vejita kept staring at Gogeta until her eyes stopped on the crown on her head.

"Kakkarot doesn't that look familiar?"

Goku looked at what she was pointing at and gasped.

"That's what Paragus used to control Broly!"

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and turned to ChiChi.

"Can I kill them now?"

"Not just yet Gogeta."

"And why not?"

ChiChi glared at her and pulled out the gray remote from her pocket.

"Because I said so!"

Gogeta gasped in pain when ChiChi pushed one of the buttons causing a terrible shocking pain to rush through her head.

Goku and the others watched with wide-eyes as Gogeta screamed loudly, too shocked to move.

When she let her finger off the button, Gogeta panted heavily and glanced up at ChiChi.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, behave this time."

She nodded and regained her composure.

Goku put his hands out in front of him and stepped closer to Gogeta.

"Gogeta listen, come with us we're your parents."

She growled and was about to take a step toward him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She looked up and saw Broly glaring straight at Goku, not giving her a single glance.

"Don't waste your energy on any of those weaklings."

"Right."

Goku glared at him.

"Whatever you two have done to Gogeta I want her back to normal now!"

ChiChi chuckled.

"She is normal Goku."

Vejita let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Lets just grab Gogeta and go."

Gohan furrowed his brows together as he watched his mother step closer to Gogeta.

"Wait I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

She grabbed onto Gogeta's wrist just to be punched across the face by her and skidded across the ground.

"That's why."

Vejita glared at her daughter and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

She stood up, ignoring Goku's help, and smirked at Gogeta.

"You might not act like Gogeta but you certainly punch like her."

Gogeta growled and glanced at Broly.

"Why can't I fight them?"

He smirked and rubbed the top of her head.

"Because I am."

Raiden, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Vejita, and Goku's eyes widened in shock as Broly powered up to his final form.

"Uh oh." Raiden and Goten mumbled.

Even though they've seen it a million times, Broly's legendary super saiyan form always gave them the creeps.

Broly laughed when he was finished powering up and turned his eyes on Goku.

"You'll be my first victim Kakkarot!"

Goku gulped as Broly flew at him, pulling his fist back to hit him.


	10. Great Warriors

**_Children on the Inside _**

**Chapter 10: Great Warriors**

* * *

ChiChi and Gogeta watched from inside the now destroyed mansion as Broly fought Vejita, Goden, Goten and Raidens fused form, Goku, Gohan, and Pan.

Gogeta didn't understand why but when any of them were harmed she felt a bit of anger rush through her.

She didn't know these people so why was she so worried about them?

She was popped out of her thoughts when Goden crashed to the ground and separated back into Goten and Raiden.

Both of their clothes were torn up from the fighting.

Raiden opened one of his eyes and gasped in pain when he attempted to raise his head.

Goten tried to get up as well but realized he couldn't move anything for the moment.

"Go-Goten? You...alright?" Raiden asked.

"As alright...as I can...get."

Broly laughed from above and locked eyes with a panting and beat up Goku.

"Your about to lose both of your sons, Kakkarot!"

The super saiyan two Goku felt his eyes widen.

"No!" He yelled.

Broly didn't listen and prepared his omega blaster attack.

ChiChi gasped and realized that if Broly blasted Goten and Raiden, he would kill both herself and Gogeta as well.

"Broly don't do it! You'll kill us as well!"

He smirked and chuckled evilly.

"Do you think I care?! I don't care about anyone or anything!"

He fired his blast at the two beat up teenaged saiyans, ChiChi, and Gogeta.

"GOGETA! RAIDEN! GOTEN!" Goku yelled.

Before the blast could hit them, a spiral beam connected with Broly's blast causing it to blow up.

Gogeta let out a scream when the explosion caused her, ChiChi, Goten, and Raiden to fly backwards.

She thought she was going to collide with the wall but was surprised when she was caught by Goku.

"I've got the boys, dad." A voice said.

She glanced over to her side and saw Gohan holding Goten and Raiden underneath both of his arms, gently setting them on their feet.

Goku set her down on her feet and placed a hand on her head.

"I want you to get out of here."

She glared at him.

"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know you."

He sighed and moved his eyes back over to Broly when he heard a scream coming from Vejita.

"Just do as I say and go."

He didn't give her a chance to argue with him before he flew back over to Broly.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and looked around for any sign of ChiChi but didn't see her.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

When she turned around she nearly screamed when she saw a green man staring at her.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Piccolo, the one who destroyed Broly's blast."

"Oh, thanks for that."

He nodded and glanced at the crown.

"Can you get that crown off?"

"ChiChi said never to take it off."

"And you're going to listen to her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head and removed his turban and cape, dropping them to the ground.

He extended his arm and placed a hand over her head making her cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stay still."

Before she could ask why, a light engulfed her and her outfit changed.

When the light disappeared she examined her new outfit.

She wore a gi similar to Goku's old orange one but the colors were different.

The undershirt was purplish-blue along with her wrist bands and sash around her middle, the entire gi was red, and her boots were black with a small red string around it.

She glanced up at Piccolo with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes?"

"Changed them into something more you."

"More me? I don't even know what_ this_ is."

He rolled his eyes and took to the air, joining the fight against Broly.

When Gogeta turned her eyes back on the battle she was shocked to see Broly with no eyebrows and very long hair.

She let out a scream when Pan landed on the ground in front of her all beat up.

She moved closer to her side and kneeled beside her, checking her pulse.

Pan opened her eyes and glared at her.

"Wh-What...are you...doing?"

"Checking to see if your alive and you are."

Gogeta helped sit her up only getting a confused look from Pan in return.

"Why...are you...helping...me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Bu-But we...hate each...other."

She grinned at the panting girl.

"Well, you seem like a nice girl to me and why would I hate you?"

Pan stared at her for a moment and grinned.

"Y-Yeah."

They both looked up when they heard a scream of pain and saw Broly holding Goku's neck in his hand.

Goten and Raiden attempted to punch Broly but he simple sent a punch to both of their stomachs causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

Gohan and Piccolo tried helping next but they were punched so hard that they could have been sent around the world.

Vejita growled angrily and powered up higher than her super saiyan form, going to her super saiyan two form.

She formed two balls of energy in both hands at her sides and put them together.

"Take this! Final flash!"

She let the blast hit Broly, waiting for the smoke to disappear to see what damage she did to him.

Her eyes widened when she saw him still floating there with a strong grip on Goku's throat with no sign of damage on his body.

He smirked at her.

"Women should be smart and stay home."

Before she could blink, he appeared behind her and sent a blast to her face making her crash to the ground.

Gogeta ran over to Vejita's side and shook her, noticing her hair had fallen back to its original color.

She shook her shoulders trying to see if she would wake up.

"Please wake up."

Even if she didn't know these people she knew that it wouldn't be right if any of them died.

Vejita laid on the ground motionless no matter how many times Gogeta shook her.

She felt tears fill her eyes at the sight of the woman, not understanding this feeling she had for her.

Her eyes were drawn up to Broly when she saw a green light beginning to form.

He was preparing another one of his omega blasters.

"I have no need for you anymore, now you die."

Goku struggled against his hold and gasped for air.

"Go-Go...geta!"

Her eyes widened when he fired the blast, too shocked and frightened to move.

Before she realized what happened, a boy appeared in front of her and fired a blue blast at Broly's.

It sent his blast hurtling towards the sun and blew it up.

The boy turned around and grinned at her, lending a hand down to pull her to her feet.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He cocked an eyebrow and noticed the crown, guessing it had to do with her memory loss.

"I'm Uub, your friend."

She smiled and hugged him causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Get down!" Uub yelled.

Her eyes widened in shock when Uub pushed her to the ground and took a punch in the face from Broly.

Gogeta noticed that Broly wasn't holding Goku's neck in his hand anymore.

She looked around for him but didn't see any sign of the saiyan.

She moved her eyes back to the fight between Uub and Broly, noticing that Uub was losing terribly.

Uub let out a scream of pain when Broly grabbed him by his Mohawk and punched him repeatedly in the face.

Gogeta gasped and ran over to him, glaring angrily at the legendary super saiyan.

"Quit it! Are you trying to kill him?!"

He grinned evilly at her which caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Yes."

He threw Uub to the ground and stomped on his stomach making him cough up blood.

Broly turned his attention on her and began walking towards her, causing her to step back.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

"You should have kept your mouth shut and you would have lived but now you die."

He raised his arm up and slapped her across the face making her skid across the ground until she went right through the wall.

She groaned in pain and held her cheek; she never knew such power was attainable.

"Broly you leave my family alone." A voice said.

She peeked her head through the hole in the wall and blinked her eyes a few times when she saw Goku but he looked different.

His hair was very long, just like Broly's, and he had no eyebrows.

Broly smirked at him.

"Like you could ever stop me Kakkarot."

"I have to try."

They both began to fight each other again, too fast for Gogeta to see.

The one thing she could see though, was that Goku was losing.

The two of them might be on the same level now but Goku was still beat up.

Broly smashed Goku into the ground and jumped up and down on his back.

Each time he came crashing down, Goku would let out a pained-fill scream.

All Gogeta could do was cover her ears and try to block out the screams.

She couldn't help but nearly cry when she saw Goku's hair return back to its black color and he laid unconscious just as Vejita, Goten, Raiden, Piccolo, and Gohan.

The only fighter still awake was Pan and she was nowhere near Broly's level.

Broly smirked and picked Goku up by his hair, laughing at him.

"It seems the great Kakkarot is finally going to die by me."

Gogeta gasped when Broly made another ball of green energy form in his hand.

He placed it in front of Goku's face, making it grow bigger and bigger by the second.

She shook her head side to side, feeling anger fill throughout her body.

Her hands clenched together and she grit her teeth so tightly that they would break.

Broly glanced over at her when he felt her power level beginning to raise.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

She began to scream loudly while raising her power level.

The crown on her head started to crack a bit before breaking off.

She stopped her screaming and panted, rubbing her head with her fingers to numb her headache.

Broly dropped Goku to the ground and stepped toward her.

"How the hell did you break that?"

She opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"Simple, you made me angry enough to break it off with my energy and now I will break you."

A hand wrapped around her ankle making her look down.

Uub was staring up at her with his eyes half-open.

"Don't...do it Go...geta."

She smiled and knelt, running her hand through his hair.

"I'll be fine."

She kissed his forehead making his entire face turn red.

She stood back up and glared at Broly.

He smirked.

"How do you expect to kill me? Your weak."

"Compared to you right now I am but when I power up I am at your level."

She grit her teeth together and started to raise her power level higher than before.

She went past her super saiyan level, super saiyan two, and stopped at super saiyan three.

Broly blinked his eyes a few times.

"Impossible, your just a child."

"Yeah I'm a child but you're forgetting one thing."

"What is that?"

"Vejita the Princess of all Saiyans is my mother."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by your mother?"

She shook her head.

"Son Goku, the savior of the universe is my father."

"I'm not afraid of Kakkarot either."

"Son Gohan, Son Raiden, and Son Goten are all my brothers."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And your telling me this why?"

"My entire family is full of great warriors and it is only natural I'm a great warrior as well."

Broly growled.

"Just fight."

"Gladly."

They both let out battle cries and flew towards each other.

Gogeta was very nervous actually.

This was her first real battle.

It wouldn't be like training with her mother or brothers.

If she lost then it would be the end for Earth.

She needed to stay focused and not mess up.

The Earth was counting on her.


	11. Pageta

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 11: Pageta **

* * *

Gogeta and Broly fought for what seemed like days, both evenly matched.

Surpringsly, Broly was shocked at her show of strength.

She was so young and yet matching up to his power.

Gogeta let out a scream when she was knocked to the ground, crashing through a few houses before stopping.

She gasped in pain and glanced up in the air noticing Broly was searching for her.

An idea popped into her head and she made her hair turn back to its normal black color.

She hid in the rubble surrounding her hoping that he wouldn't see her.

He growled angrily when he didn't spot her and moved over to another area to look for her.

She smiled weakly when her plan worked and pushed herself up to her feet.

She sensed for any power levels and felt everyone inside of ChiChi's home.

She limped her way up to the mansion and walked inside, falling to the ground because of the pain in her body.

The young saiyan took a lot of hits from Broly.

She heard footsteps rush over to her and felt someone lift her up.

"Gogeta are you alright?" Goku asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her father.

She noticed that Piccolo, Raiden, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Uub were all there.

Each one of them were beat up and their clothing was ripped up as well.

"Hi daddy."

He grinned and rubbed his cheek against her.

Vejita rolled her eyes and glanced out the broken front door, seeing Broly still looking for Gogeta.

"Lets cut the reunion short and figure out how to stop him."

"None of us are near his strength except for Gogeta." Gohan said.

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"She has fought enough, the rest of us can handle it."

Gogeta frowned and jumped out of her fathers arms, ignoring his protests.

"Dad just stop."

"What do you mean?"

"You act as if I can't protect myself but I can if you just didn't see! I was beating Broly up better than you!"

"But-"

"No! I'm not always going to need you to protect me, I need to protect myself and I can fight for myself as well."

He let out a sigh and moved his eyes to the ground.

"Gogeta-"

"How come you don't treat me like you did to Gohan, Goten, and Raiden?"

He raised his head and stared at her confused.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes.

"When you trained with them I know you never held back and you were never that worried about them, do you think I'm weak?"

"Of course not! It's just that your my only little girl, I worry about you."

She smiled lightly at him.

"Dad, I appreciate that you worry about me but I can take care of myself just as well as the boys."

He opened his mouth to saw something but Vejita stopped him by elbowing him in the stomach.

"Just agree with her, Kakkarot."

He rubbed his stomach and nodded his head at his mate.

He stepped closer to Gogeta and placed a hand on her head.

"I know you can take care of yourself, you are very strong and independent."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly.

"Love you daddy."

He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Love you too."

All of a sudden a blast landed in front of the two making them fly backwards.

Goku stopped them before they could crash into the wall and glared up in the air.

Broly was smirking down at them evilly.

"I found you girl."

Gogeta removed Goku's arms from around her and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

She blinked her eyes in confusion when her entire family stepped in front of her protectively.

"Guys? What are you all doing?"

Raiden turned his head around and smiled.

"Giving you time to think of some way to defeat him."

She grinned and nodded her head.

Gohan and Piccolo both let out yells and rushed towards Broly.

Vejita powered up to her first super saiyan form and flew towards Broly as well.

Goku rubbed the top of Gogeta's head and powered up to his super saiyan three form, following after Vejita.

Goten and Raiden exchanged glances and smiled.

They both took a few steps apart and spread their arms to their sides.

"Fu...sion...HA!" They yelled.

Gogeta and Pan both shielded their eyes from the intense light that formed when they touched fingers.

When the light disappeared, Goden was standing there in his super saiyan three form.

He laughed and smirked up at Broly.

"Prepare to meet your doom Broly! The strongest fusion warrior is here to bring you to your end!"

Gogeta rolled her eyes at Goden's arrogant attitude.

He laughed a bit and joined the fight as well.

An idea popped into Gogeta's mind and she turned to face Pan.

"Pan I need your help!"

Pan glared at her.

"Why should I help you?"

She growled and pointed up to where their family was fighting.

"Them! That's why you should help me, to save them from dying!"

Pan bit her bottom lip when she heard a scream come from Gohan and nodded her head.

"Alright, what do I do?"

Gogeta smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side where Broly wouldn't see them.

"We do fusion."

Pan blinked her eyes a few times and motioned from herself to Gogeta.

"What? Us?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No the muffin man and the Easter bunny, of course I mean us!"

The daughter of Gohan glared at her for a moment before turning her expression into a one of confusion.

"We don't even know how to do fusion."

"Actually we do, remember back when I was six and you were seven?"

"No."

Gogeta rolled her eyes.

"Goten and Raiden were trying to teach us how to do fusion but we kept fighting the entire time."

She thought for a moment and grinned when the memory began to come back.

"Oh right, that sure was fun..."

**/Flashback/**

**A six-year old Gogeta giggled as Raiden chased her around the front of their house, trying to catch her.**

**They just finished training with their mother so it was finally time for them to relax.**

**Goku was out training with Uub so hanging out with him was out of the picture.**

**"Hey Raiden!" A voice yelled.**

**He stopped chasing his little sister and stood up straight, smiling at Goten.**

**"Hey Goten, what's up?"**

**"Want to do a little fusion? It would be fun."**

**He chuckled.**

**"Sure."**

**"Uncle Goten! I thought you told me we would get ice cream!" Another voice yelled.**

**Gogeta narrowed her eyes at the sound of that familiar voice.**

**"Pan."**

**Said girl ran up to Goten's side and narrowed her eyes right back at her.**

**"Gogeta."**

**Both teenaged boys exchanged glances from one little girl to the next.**

**"Well, you two play while we do fusion." Goten said.**

**Gogeta smiled and grabbed onto their pant legs when they tried to walk away.**

**"Can you teach me fusion?"**

**Raiden smiled and knelt, rubbing the top of her head.**

**"Sure but Pan would have to be your partner."**

**They glared at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.**

**"Okay." They said.**

**Raiden blinked his eyes a few times, shocked that they agreed on working together.**

**He stood up and stepped back so he was next to Goten.**

**"Alright, first you two must align your power levels to their the same level."**

**They nodded and concentrated.**

**"Like this?" Pan asked.**

**"Yeah but lower yours a little Gogeta." Goten said.**

**She grinned and stuck her tongue out at Pan making her growl.**

**"Next, you two must do as we do." Raiden said.**

**They performed the dance and fused into Goden.**

**Gogeta grinned excitedly and turned to Pan.**

**"Seems simple, let's do it Pan!"**

**She shut her eyes and turned her back on Gogeta.**

**"No way I'm fusing with you."**

**She felt her eyes widen in disbelief and shock.**

**"But you said you would do it!"**

**Pan smirked.**

**"I lied just to get your hopes up and crush them."**

**Gogeta growled and let out a yell before tackling Pan to the ground.**

**Goden sighed and rubbed his forehead as the two girls rolled around on the ground beating each other up.**

**"Those two will never learn to work together." He mumbled.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gogeta chuckled at the memory.

"Those were the days."

"Yeah."

"All we have to do is do the dance and we'll fuse into a warrior even stronger than Goden."

Pan gulped nervously.

"And if we mess up?"

Gogeta looked up where their family was fighting against Broly and losing terribly.

"We can't mess up, we just can't."

Pan nodded in agreement.

"Lets do this."

Both girls took a few steps away from each other and started to power up.

Sadly, this caught the attention of Broly.

He smirked at them.

"You two brats won't do anything without my say so!"

Their eyes widened in shock.

"What do we do now Gogeta?"

She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I kind of forgot he would notice us."

Pan glared at her before screaming when Broly moved towards them.

Before he could touch them, Uub kneed Broly across the face sending him flying.

He landed on the ground before them and grinned.

"Do what you have to do and the rest of us will keep him occupied."

Gogeta smiled.

"Thanks Uub!"

"No problem."

She glanced over at Pan and gave her a serious look.

"We need to hurry up."

"Right."

Once their power levels were exactly the same, they took their stances.

"Fu...sion..."

Broly growled when he saw them perform the same moves as Goten and Raiden did.

"You will not turn into one person!"

Goden rushed towards Broly but was easily slapped away causing the two to separate since their thirty minutes was up.

They hit the wall and landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Vejita were trying to land a single hit on Broly but he easily dodged their hits.

He glared at all of them and raised his power level so high that it sent them flying.

When he turned his attention back on the girls, he felt his eyes widen when they finished it.

"HA!" They yelled.

Their fingers touched and a huge burst of energy blew past all the fighters.

A large light formed around the two girls bodies as their souls fused together.

Goten and Raiden raised their heads from the ground, smiling.

"They did it." Raiden said.

Goku helped Vejita stand to her feet and smiled at the two girls.

"They finally decided to work together."

Vejita scoffed.

"About damn time."

When the light diminished, a girl stood where they once were.

She wore a fusion outfit just like Goden's except she had a black wrap, wrapped around her chest.

Her long black hair stopped at her mid-back, her bangs resembled Pan's, and her eyes were just as intense as Gogeta's.

She smirked at Broly from his shocked expression.

He growled.

"I don't care if you two are one person now, your still a brat."

"You don't get it, do you Broly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am neither Pan nor Gogeta."

"Then who are you?"

"I am the one who will destroy you, the one who will save the Earth, I am...Pageta."

**_A/N Pronounced PA-G-TA_**


	12. Gogeta's Sacrifice

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 12: Gogeta's Sacrifice **

* * *

Broly smirked at Pageta before bursting out laughing.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care to explain what you find so funny?"

"The fact that you think you can defeat me, you are just a mere child."

"I might be a child but I am definitely stronger than you."

He narrowed his eyes at her and started to power up.

"If that's the case then try to dodge this!"

He let out a yell and rushed towards her, bringing his fist back and bringing it to her face.

Before it could connect with her face, Pageta raised her hand up and caught his fist.

He gasped in pain when she applied pressure to his hand.

"You were saying?"

He formed a ball of energy in his other hand and blew it in her face making her lose her hold on his fist.

He smirked and started to attack her, sending hit after hit to her face.

When he stopped, he expected her to be hurt but she was still standing there with a bored expression on her face.

"What the-"

"I guess its my turn now."

She smirked at him and disappeared, appearing behind him and kneeing him in the back.

He landed on his hands and knees right before he was kicked in his ribs sending him up in the air.

Pageta was easily beating the snot out of Broly shocking even her family.

Speaking of her family, all of them were watching from below not able to tear their eyes away from the scene.

"She's amazing." Gohan said.

"Well with Gogeta's power and Pan's mind she is the ultimate warrior." Piccolo said.

Goten laughed nervously and glanced at Raiden.

"What about Goden? He's pretty tough too."

The namekian cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Both of you are strong but your idiots as well."

Vejita chuckled making her sons blush.

"Mom! Shouldn't you be on our side?" Raiden asked.

"Well it is the truth."

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku was the only one not engaging in the conversation, still very shocked at Pageta's strength.

"She's just a child and she's beating Broly like a rag doll."

"The two might hate each other but they are very strong when they work together." Vejita said.

Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"I just hope their power will be enough to defeat him."

Uub grinned widely.

"Of course it will! Look at her go!"

He sighed and kept his eyes on the fight.

Pageta grabbed Broly by his legs and spun him around very fast before letting him go.

He yelled when he crashed on the ground in front of the Z Fighters.

She landed before him with a smirk on her face and as a super saiyan.

"Give up yet Broccoli?"

He glared at her and stood to his feet.

"I will not be defeated by a mere female child!"

Pageta stuck her tongue out and began to mock him.

He narrowed his eyes even more at her.

She turned around, bent over, and glanced back at him while spanking her butt.

"I'll give you a free shot! Right here!"

Broly shook with anger and rushed towards her.

"You'll die!"

Before he could hit her, she appeared above him and knocked his face into the ground.

She landed in front of him and laughed, placing her hands on her hips and made her voice sound like a man voice.

"I'm Broly and I will yell that I'll kill someone when all I do is get my face pounded into the dirt."

He growled and pushed himself up to his feet.

"You all will DIE!"

She blinked her eyes a few times as he flew up in the air and powered up.

Vejita appeared beside her with a few veins popping out of her head.

"This is why you don't toy with him!"

Pageta laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry but there is no need to worry, I'll just blow him up."

The adult female saiyan stepped back beside Goku.

Pageta narrowed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her, forming a blue ball of energy.

She glared up at Broly as he formed a large green ball of energy.

"Time to die!" He yelled.

She made the ball begin to grow larger and larger by adding more energy into it.

"Big bang Ka...ma...ha...me..."

Before she could say the last word, she felt a funny feeling run throughout her body.

All of a sudden, Pageta glowed before separating back into Pan and Gogeta.

Both girls gasped in shock and examined their bodies before locking eyes.

"We're not fused together anymore? But why?" Pan asked.

When they turned their eyes on their family, they noticed their eyes were wide and filled with shock.

"This is not good." Gohan mumbled.

"How come papa?"

"Without you two fused together none of us stand a chance against Broly."

Gogeta smiled.

"Then we will just fuse back together."

"You can't." Piccolo said.

"Why not?"

"It is required that you wait ten minutes before fusing again."

Raiden gripped his hair in his hands very tightly.

"We don't have ten minutes! The Earth will be gone in ten minutes!"

Vejita slapped him across the face.

"Calm the hell down!"

He rubbed his now red cheek getting a chuckle out of Goten.

"What are we going to do? Broly's blast is too strong for us." Uub said.

Gogeta glanced up at Broly noticing a huge smirk on his face.

He must have witnessed Pan and her separating and knew he had the advantage.

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists together, transforming into a super saiyan.

Her family stared at her shocked.

"Gogeta what are you doing?" Goku asked.

She looked at all of them and smiled.

"All of this happened because of me and now I have to face the consequences."

Goku felt his eyes widen when he realized what she meant and fell to his knees, hugging her to his chest.

"You don't have to do that, we'll all work together."

She hugged him back for a moment before pushing him away.

"I want all of you to get as far away from here as you can."

"Gogeta, we can help." Goten said.

"No, just make this easy and leave."

Raiden glared at her.

"I won't stand by and watch my sister die, I'm not leaving without you."

Vejita glanced at Raiden and walked beside him, sending a light chop to the back of his neck.

He gasped for a moment before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Raid-"

Before Goten could finish his sentence, Vejita did the same thing to him.

She picked Goten up by the back of his shirt and threw him over to Gohan.

He caught his little brother with ease and held him in his arms.

"Mom you don't have to knock them out." He said.

"Either you can carry him or be knocked out as well."

"I'm good."

She nodded and handed Raiden over to Goku, ignoring his look of shock.

"Vejita what are you doing?"

"Those two would have stayed."

"Wait, you want to leave our daughter here to die?"

She smiled at Goku, shocking him by the expression.

"She won't die Kakkarot."

He opened his mouth to respond but glanced at his daughter, noticing the smile on her face as well.

He nodded his head.

Uub looked at all of them shocked.

"Your all insane! I won't watch her die!"

Gogeta looked at him shocked, she never heard Uub yell before.

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"We all know of your crush with my daughter, just calm down."

He blushed and Gogeta felt her eyes widen.

"C-Crush?" She said.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah."

She blinked her eyes a few times and smiled, walking over to Uub and kissing him on his cheek.

"I like you too."

His eyes grew even larger than the dragon balls at hearing her say that.

Gogeta sent a light punch to his stomach making him fall to the ground.

Piccolo walked over and rubbed the top of her head, picking Uub up in his arms.

Pan rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"I know we had our differences Gogeta but I don't hate you, you're the bravest person I know."

She smiled at her and walked up to her to give her a hug.

Pan returned the hug before breaking it.

Gogeta stepped away from all of them with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you all and I'm sorry for everything mean I've said to you guys."

They all nodded and floated in the air, taking off.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes up at Broly before transforming into a super saiyan three.

Broly laughed.

"You should be lucky that I allowed you to say your goodbyes!"

She ignored his comment and put her arms out in front of her, forming a blue ball of energy just as Pageta did.

"Big Bang Ka...ma...ha...me..."

"Have fun in Otherworld! Super Omega Blaster!"

He launched his large green energy ball at her.

She nervously shook from the amount of power she felt that was in the energy ball.

She swallowed down her nervousness and thought of all the Earth's people who were enjoying their lives at this very moment.

"HA!"

She launched the blast that she learned from her mother at Broly's blast.

When both blasts collided Gogeta gasped when she was pushed back.

He smirked at her.

"Your too weak! There is no chance you'll defeat me!"

She grit her teeth together and pushed even more of her power into her blast, pushing Broly's blast back a bit.

Her mind was drawn back to her family.

Her strong big brothers.

Gohan was a smart, funny, and caring brother, father, and husband.

He worked so hard to get where he was all his life.

Raiden was a funny, strong, and caring brother.

He was the president at Capsule Corporation and helped the company in so many ways over the years.

Goten was a funny, strong, caring, and sweet brother.

He worked hard in school and even had a girlfriend he cared deeply for.

She couldn't let all those things be taken away from them.

Gogeta thought of all the human Z Fighters and Piccolo.

Each one of them were there for her when she needed help.

She couldn't even allow Pan to die.

They might have fought in the past but Gogeta slowly developed respect for her.

And lastly, her parents.

Her mother always pushed her to be the best warrior she could ever be.

Sometimes she was even caring in her own way.

If it weren't for her she wouldn't have been able to stand up to Broly at all.

Her father, he was so loving and protective over her.

She thought of all the times he helped or saved her.

Helped her when she got scraped up when she was younger.

Saved her from a bunch of dinosaurs that were chasing her when she was a toddler.

And much, much more.

Tears filled her eyes when she imagined her families smiling faces.

If everyone was going to die it would be her fault.

She narrowed her eyes and drained all of her energy from her body into the blast.

Her hair fell back to its black color and she stepped forward to push Broly's blast back at him.

Broly's eyes widened and he put more energy in his blast as well.

She shook her head when she was pushed back, her feet digging in the ground.

"No! I can't let everyone down!"

She let out a scream of pain when her blast engulfed her body.

Goku and the others watched from afar as Broly's blast grew closer to her.

His eyes widened slightly when he felt Gogeta's power drop rapidly.

Surpringsly, to everyone's shock tears filled in Goku's eyes.

"GOGETA! NO!"

He tried to rush towards where Gogeta was but he was pushed back by a large explosion, similar looking to the one when Vejita blew herself up.

He turned around so the blast wouldn't injure the still unconscious Raiden in his arms.

When Goku sensed for Gogeta's power level he didn't sense anything.

Was it true?

Was Gogeta really dead?

And if so, was her sacrifice in vain?


	13. Is She Gone?

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 13: Is She Gone?**

* * *

Once the blast disappeared, the Z Fighters floated over to the destroyed area.

All it was now was a large crater.

At this time Raiden, Goten, and Uub were all conscious.

The three of them were furious when they found out that Vejita had knocked them out.

Except for Uub; he was angry that _Gogeta_ knocked him out.

They all landed where Ox Mountain use to be and examined the area.

There was no sign of Broly or Gogeta.

Goku fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"NO!"

He punched the ground over and over.

Piccolo shut his eyes to mourn the young saiyan.

Pan and Uub both had tears running down their faces from the loss of her.

Goten had his eyes shut and was clenching his fists together.

He loved his baby sister so much and now that she was gone he couldn't bare it.

Raiden was in the same state as his father.

He was yelling his sadness out and hitting the ground making cracks appear.

Vejita was the only one who looked like she wasn't bothered by her daughter's death.

She walked over to Goku and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get up and stop your weeping Kakkarot."

He glanced up at her and stood up, staring in her eyes.

"Are you not bothered by this?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"That is none of your concern."

He grit his teeth together and narrowed his eyes at her.

"She was our daughter and you aren't sad about her death at all?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The others looked at Goku in shock.

He never raised his voice at Vejita, ever.

She glared at him.

"Don't you tell me how to feel Kakkarot! Of course I'm sad about losing her!"

His eyes softened a bit.

"Vejita I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"I said stop!" She yelled.

Goku took a small step away from her.

She clenched her fists together and shut her eyes, turning her back on him.

He cocked an eyebrow and frowned when he saw her shoulders begin to shake.

He spun her around and realized she was trying very hard not to cry.

She was biting her lower lip and had bits of tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

He pulled her to his chest and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing way.

"It'll be alright 'Jita, we'll wish her back."

She nodded her head against his chest and ignored the looks they were getting from their family.

They all stayed there until the sun went down, except for Piccolo who left a couple of minutes after Vejita's break down.

Gohan checked his watch.

"We should all head home, it's getting late."

"Good idea son, we will all meet tomorrow at Capsule Corporation and break the news to everyone."

He nodded and left with Pan.

Uub walked up to Goku and scratched his head nervously.

"Goku I'm sorry about Gogeta."

He grinned at the native boy and placed a hand on top of his Mohawk.

"Its okay Uub, head back to your village and rest up."

Uub smiled and nodded, listening to Goku's words and leaving.

Vejita pulled on Goku's arm gaining his attention.

"Goten and I will head home, you should talk with Raiden."

Goku moved his eyes over to his son, noticing he was sitting on the ground.

He nodded his head and kissed her cheek watching her fly off with Goten.

He walked over to his flame-haired son and sat down beside him.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm her big brother I should have protected her."

"There was no way to change her mind, she's just like your mother."

Raiden held up his arm and showed a bit of Gogeta's gi that must have ripped off during the explosion.

Goku took it from him and smelled it, smiling when he smelled the familiar scent of his youngest.

When he turned his attention back on Raiden, he noticed he was beginning to break down.

As a responsible father, Goku pulled him to his chest and hugged him.

"I miss her, dad."

"I know you do son, I miss her too."

They stayed like that for a while, hoping that this was just a dream and they would wake up.

When that never happened, they decided to fly home and sleep up for tomorrow.

It would be very difficult informing all of their friends that Gogeta was dead.

When the next day came, it was slow at the Son household.

It wasn't the same without Gogeta running around smiling or asking for someone to spar with.

Goku sat at the kitchen table playing with his food, for some reason he wasn't hungry.

Raiden and Goten were in the living room, flipping through the channels with bored expressions on their faces.

Vejita was coming down the stairs and examined everyone in the house.

"Bulma just called, she said everyone is gathered at her home."

Goku stood up and sighed sadly.

"Lets go break the news to them all."

The boys switched off the television and followed their parents outside.

Their flight to Capsule Corporation was quiet and slow.

Each one of them were thinking about Gogeta.

Vejita was thinking of the first time she transformed into a super saiyan.

It made her even more proud of Gogeta when she realized she was the youngest super saiyan.

Goten was thinking of the time he helped her learn the Kamehameha wave.

She was just like him as a child, naïve and oblivious to everything around her.

When he taught her to perform it, it only took her a few seconds before she caught on.

Raiden was thinking of all the times him and his sister trained together.

It was quality time that they both loved.

And Goku was thinking of her smiling face and all the times she wanted him to train her.

Maybe if he had trained her she wouldn't have died.

When they arrived in West City, they sped up a bit to get to Capsule Corporation.

They just wanted to tell them what happened to her quickly and go find the dragon balls to wish her back.

They landed in front of the large building and knocked on the door.

Yamcha opened the door and grinned at them.

"Come on in you guys, everyone is in the living room."

Goku gave him a forced smile.

"Thanks Yamcha."

He nodded his head and shut the door behind them when they all walked inside.

Everyone smiled at the family full of saiyans when they entered the room.

Hercule, Majin Buu, Videl, Pan, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Marron, 18, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, and Uub were all there.

Krillin placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"So Goku, we all felt a really large power level yesterday, what happened?"

"Oh nothing."

Vejita narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

Hercule looked around for someone and moved his gaze to Goku.

"Hey, where is Gogeta? Is she out training?"

All the fighters that saw the battle the day before hung their heads sadly.

Goku frowned.

"That's actually why were all here."

"What's going on Goku?" Roshi asked.

"That huge power level you all felt yesterday was Broly."

"Broly?!" They all said.

He nodded.

"We all tried to defeat him but none of us were a match for him." Goten said.

"Only Pageta, Pan and Gogeta's fused form, was able to beat him up." Raiden said.

"Except the thirty minutes was up and they separated; Gogeta sacrificed herself."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she sacrificed herself?" Bulma asked.

"She took Broly's blast head on and somehow stopped it from blowing up the Earth but she died in the process."

Everyone slowly took the information in before beginning to cry.

Goku frowned and moved his eyes up to the ceiling.

"_We'll wish you back Gogeta, I promise."_ He thought.

* * *

Over in the destroyed area which use to be Ox Mountain, ChiChi was rummaging through the rubble for something.

When the battle was going on, she left her home and took shelter in one of the cities.

She knew that something bad would happen and she wouldn't die because of it.

She smiled when she found what she was looking for and moved the rubble aside.

A metal circular door was imbedded in the ground with a handle coming out of it.

She opened it up and climbed down it, shutting the hatch as she went down.

When she reached the ground she flicked on some lights and walked through the hallway towards a metal door.

She had this made in emergencies just like this.

She typed in the pass code and stepped through the door when it opened, smirking at what she saw.

It was similar looking to Dr. Gero's old lab before it was destroyed.

She walked over to a computer and typed in a couple of things which caused the wall to spin.

When it finished spinning, a glass cage filled with a strange liquid appeared.

Inside of it was an injured Gogeta.

Her clothes were ripped up which made it look like she was barely wearing anything and her body was covered in blood.

She had a mask over her mouth, a few wires attached to her body, and had an I.V. in her hand.

ChiChi placed her hand on the glass and sighed, knowing her first plan didn't work but this one would.

She walked over to a small desk and looked through all the medicines.

Her eyes landed on a small tube filled with a green liquid.

She picked it up in her hands and examined it for a moment, turning it side to side.

She walked over to the machine and typed in a few things, placing the tip of the tube against a small hole.

When she pushed a gray button, the hole opened up and the liquid was drained into the I.V.

Gogeta screamed loudly when the liquid went into her veins; she thrashed her body around as if she were being electrocuted.

After a couple of minutes, Gogeta stopped.

Her injuries quickly healed and the liquid inside the glass cage drained out of it.

ChiChi opened the door and watched as Gogeta slowly opened her eyes and ripped the wires off her body and pulled the I.V. from her hand.

She stepped out and examined her body before turning her attention on ChiChi.

"Who...Who are you? And who am I?"

She smirked.

"You are Gogeta."

Gogeta nodded her head.

"Are you my friend?"

"Actually, I'm your mother."

She grinned and stepped closer to her, giving the Ox Princess a hug.

When she broke the hug she gave ChiChi a confused look.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Um...you were in an accident and hit your head."

"Oh, well what now?"

"I help you remember everything."

ChiChi smirked inwardly.

This time Goku and Vejita were going down.

And not physically, they were going down emotionally.

When they saw that their daughter didn't know them, they would be heart-broken.

Unlike the crown that Broly had given her to put on Gogeta, she can't just simply power up to get rid of this amnesia.

She wouldn't ever remember who she really was again.

Her life would now be filled with lies.

* * *

A few hours passed by and the Z Fighters gathered up all the dragon balls.

Goku laid them down on the ground in front of Capsule Corporation with a grin on his face.

He'd get to see his baby girl again.

"Shenron arise and grant my wish!"

The sky began to darken and the ground shook like an earthquake.

Electricity shot out of the balls and formed in the shape of a dragon before slowly turning into a dragon.

**"You have two wishes state them now so I may leave."**

"For my first wish, could you turn Ox Mountain back to what it once was before it was destroyed and all the people?"

Shenron thought for a moment.

**"A simple task, it is done."**

"Great."

**"Now name your last wish so I may take my leave."**

"Right, could you bring back the one known as Gogeta?"

The eternal dragon growled.

**"I am sorry but I can not do that."**

Everyone stared at him shocked.

Raiden narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"What type of eternal dragon are you?!"

Goten gasped and tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand.

You did not want to upset the eternal dragon.

**"I can not wish her back because she is not dead."**

Goku grinned happily.

"Really?! Can you tell me where she is?"

He thought for a moment.

**"I can not do that."**

Vejita stepped to Goku's side and glared up at the dragon.

"Why not?"

**"The person holding her refuses to let her go."**

"Wait a second, has she been kidnapped?" Goten asked.

**"You could say that, if that is all you want then I will take my leave."**

"Thank you Shenron."

He growled and was sent back in the balls, sending them all over the Earth again.

Goku rubbed his forehead.

"I can't believe this, she's alive and someone kidnapped her."

"We'll find her grandpa! None of us will stop looking for her!" Pan said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Goku grinned.

With the help of his friends they would find Gogeta.


	14. Found You

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 14: Found You**

* * *

A year passed by since the battle with Broly.

They entire Z Gang has searched high and low for Gogeta but still haven't found her.

Goku attempted to find her with his instant transmission technique but it wouldn't work.

For some reason he couldn't sense her power level.

He still wouldn't give up though.

Raiden and Goten usually search all the cities for her.

They even asked Hercule if he could spread the word about her around the world since he was so famous.

He did as they asked and yet nobody found her.

Pan, Videl, and Gohan search the woods around their home for her.

They search caves, mountains, and all sorts of places they would think she would hide.

Vejita and Goku search Ox Mountain to see if she stayed there but there wasn't any sign of her there either.

They asked some of the people who live there but none of them have seen her.

Uub searches the other side of the world just in case whoever kidnapped her decided to leave the area.

All the other Z Fighters tend to search the cities or villages for her.

They always ask people if they've seen her but they always say they have never met her before.

Today is a sad day for the Son family.

It was Gogeta's birthday.

Usually it is a happy day filled with laughing and smiles.

Except, without Gogeta there, there is no reason to smile or laugh.

Goten and Raiden were both in their rooms getting ready for work.

Goten received a job at Capsule Corporation to test some of the machines.

He needed to start making money since he was getting older and Bulma offered him an easy job.

Goku sat in the living room staring at a picture of Gogeta.

He smiled lightly and stroked it with his thumb.

She was such a happy girl and yet someone kidnapped her.

Who could do something like that and refuse to let her come home?

A knock at the door popped him out of his thoughts.

He placed the picture frame on the coffee table and walked over to the door, opening it up.

A now eleven-year old Pan stood there grinning at him.

He smiled back at her.

"Hi Pan."

"Hi grandpa."

He moved to the side so she could walk in, shutting the door once she was inside.

"What brings you by?"

She faced him and pulled a wrapped present out from her back pocket.

"I wanted you to have this."

He took it from her hand and stared at the blue wrapping paper.

"What is it?"

She chuckled.

"You have to open it."

He sighed and tore the wrapping paper off, noticing it was a small black box.

He opened it up and grinned widely at what he saw.

It was a silver necklace with a **"G"** carved into it and had a long black string used for the chain.

"This is wonderful Pan but what's the occasion?"

"It's Gogeta's birthday and I had that made for her."

He bent down and hugged her tightly.

"If she were here I know she would love it."

Pan broke the hug and smiled sadly.

"Promise to keep it safe until we find her?"

"Cross my heart."

"Pan what are you doing here?" A voice asked.

They both turned around and saw Raiden wearing a black suit and thick-rimmed glasses, staring at them.

She laughed at his appearance getting a blush from him.

"You look like a nerd."

He glared at her.

"And I think too much of Gogeta has rubbed off on you."

She chuckled.

Goten came down the stairs next wearing a blue suit.

He grinned at his niece and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Pan."

"Hi Uncle Goten."

The door slammed open and Vejita walked inside all sweaty, most likely from her training session.

She pat the top of Pan's head when she walked past her and went up the stairs to take a shower.

Raiden checked his watch on his wrist and gasped.

"Goten we better go, we have to be at Capsule Corp in a few minutes."

"Alright, bye guys."

Goku and Pan waved to them as they left.

Goku glanced down at his granddaughter and placed his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah but my dad couldn't fly me so I was wondering if you and grandma could fly with me."

He grinned.

"We'd love to."

"Still making decisions for me, Kakkarot?" A voice said.

He turned his head towards the stairs and grinned at his mate.

She was wearing her usual gi just as Goku was wearing his.

"Aw come on 'Jita, it's better than staying in the house."

She rolled her eyes and walked down the steps, glancing down at Pan.

"We'll take you but you have to spar with me when you get home."

Pan felt her eyes grow wide.

"That's not fair!"

She smirked at her granddaughter.

"It is totally fair."

She pouted.

"Fine."

Goku laughed a bit and placed the necklace Pan made for Gogeta on the couch.

The three of them exited their home and took to the air towards the city.

When they arrived they landed on the ground in an alley and walked towards Orange Star Elementary.

It was so close to the end of the school year that every child was very excited.

Most of them weren't even coming to school anymore since they only had a few more weeks left.

When they stopped in front of the large school, Goku knelt down and hugged Pan.

"Have a good day."

She quickly hugged him back and hugged Vejita as well.

"Bye!"

She waved to them as she ran towards the school and started to chat with her friends.

Goku sighed and turned to Vejita, gasping when he noticed she was walking away.

He ran up to her side and slipped his hand in hers making her blush.

"Kakkarot." She growled.

"What do you want to do 'Jita?"

"Train."

He laughed.

"Besides that."

"Eat."

"Great, let's go grab something to eat in a restaurant."

"Why?"

"We rarely have quality time together anymore."

She rolled her eyes and decided just to go along with him.

* * *

Deep in the city, a familiar little girl had a sad expression on her face as she trailed behind her mother.

She was holding a bunch of shopping bags in her arms as her mother walked into different clothes stores and basically bought everything.

"Gogeta hurry up!"

"Coming mother!"

Gogeta sighed sadly and quickly caught up with her mother.

ChiChi promised her she would help her get her memory back but she still hasn't done that.

All she has done is treat her like a slave.

She makes her clean up the house, serve her food, carry her things, and much, much more.

Sometimes she wishes she could leave but she knew not to do that.

Gogeta isn't familiar with everything just yet and could easily get hurt.

ChiChi hasn't even bought her any new clothes!

She only gave her one outfit and told her not to mess it up.

She wore a black T-Shirt, a purple jacket, black pants that resembled fighter pants, and purple Capsule Corporation boots.

Gogeta sometimes wondered if ChiChi was really her mother.

She knew if she had a child she would never treat her child like this.

As they kept walking from store to store, Gogeta's stomach got the better of her and began to growl loudly.

ChiChi glanced back at her and noticed the Goku-like nervous grin coming from her face.

"We'll stop at a restaurant and get some lunch."

She grinned even more.

"Thank you mother."

They walked down the sidewalk some more before coming to a stop at a buffet.

Gogeta drooled at the wonderful scent of food.

When they stepped inside the workers handed them some capsules to place their bags in.

Gogeta thanked them and stuffed the capsules, now filled with ChiChi's bags, in her pockets.

Once they were seated, Gogeta ran around the entire restaurant and filled her plate with everything she saw.

As they were eating, ChiChi felt like she noticed someone she knew.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept eating.

All of a sudden, they heard a chair hit the floor which gained everyone's attention.

Gogeta was the only one who didn't notice it because of all the food she was eating.

What she did notice was a large shadow casting over her.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glancing up at whoever was near her.

ChiChi gasped at who it was and narrowed her eyes.

"Goku."

Said man had tears in his eyes as he looked at Gogeta and pulled her into a hug.

Gogeta blinked her eyes a few times in shock wondering why this man was hugging her.

"I'm so happy your okay."

A woman with flame-like hair walked over and glared at ChiChi.

"Should have guessed you kidnapped our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Gogeta thought.

ChiChi stood from her seat with a grin on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is my daughter."

Goku broke the hug with her and glared at ChiChi.

"Your daughter? Nobody loves you enough to have a child with you!"

"You did."

"That was in the past."

"Lets just go Kakkarot." Vejita said.

"Right, come on Gogeta."

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the exit.

She ripped her hand from his grasp and ran over to ChiChi, hiding behind her.

Goku and Vejita both stared at her shocked and confused.

Gogeta looked up at ChiChi with a scared expression on her face.

"Mom who are they?" She asked.

"No one you have to worry about."

Vejita growled and walked up to ChiChi, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"What the hell have you done to her this time?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

Goku stared sadly at Gogeta and she stared right back at him but with fear on her face.

He moved closer to her and smiled lightly.

"Gogeta, I'm your dad."

She blinked her eyes and pointed from ChiChi to him.

"So you two are married?"

"No, I'm married to Vejita who is your real mom."

She blinked her eyes a few times and stared at Vejita for a moment before turning her attention back on Goku.

"My...real mom?"

He nodded his head.

"Goku quit filling lies in my daughters head, we're leaving now."

ChiChi grabbed her hand and left the restaurant with Goku and Vejita following closely behind.

Goku grabbed onto ChiChi's wrist and placed two fingers to his forehead.

Vejita quickly grabbed onto Goku right before he transported them.

They appeared in front of his home and glared at each other.

ChiChi tore her wrist from his grasp and stepped back, moving Gogeta behind her.

"Just give us back our daughter." Vejita said.

"I'm sorry but this is my daughter."

She growled and powered up slightly, making Gogeta jump in fear.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder which made her stop powering up.

"Your scaring Gogeta."

She nodded her head.

Goku smiled and knelt on his knees.

"Hey Gogeta, guess what?"

She peeked her head out from behind ChiChi.

"W-What?"

"I can prove to you that your Vejita and my child."

"How?"

"I know today is your birthday, you have a scar on the base of you spine from when you were a child, and you are stronger than normal people."

Gogeta's face of fear slowly began to fade away and she started to step out from behind ChiChi.

Said woman felt her eyes widen in shock.

_"No! Goku will not win!"_ She thought.

She pulled out a capsule from her pocket and clicked the top of it.

Once the smoke disappeared after it exploded, a needle appeared.

Goku shrieked in fear and hid behind Vejita.

The Princess of all Saiyans rolled her eyes and glanced at the red liquid in curiosity.

"What is that?"

ChiChi smirked.

"Your about to find out."

She gripped Gogeta's arm tightly and rolled up her sleeve.

Gogeta glanced at her with a worried look on her face.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Before Vejita or Goku could move, she stabbed the needle in her arm and inserted the liquid in her bloodstream.

She let out a pain-filled scream and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Goku felt his eyes widen and ran over to her side.

"Gogeta? What's wrong?"

"Ma-Make...it...STOP!"

He glanced back at Vejita with a serious expression on his face.

"Get Gohan, Raiden, Piccolo, Uub, and Goten here NOW!"

She nodded her head and took off in the air.

Gogeta's screams stopped after a minute or two and she didn't move a muscle.

Goku was about to ask if she was alright when a hand wrapped around his throat, choking him.

He gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs.

When Gogeta looked at him he felt shivers go down his spine.

Her eyes were exactly like an Ozaruu's and so were her teeth.

He now knew what that liquid did to her.

It made her think and act like an Ozaruu.


	15. Amnesia?

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 15: Amnesia?**

* * *

Goku growled as he tried to remove Gogeta's hand from around his throat.

Her strength increased to that of an Ozaruu just like her mind.

ChiChi laughed at the scene.

"Well this is just hilarious, the indestructible Goku is going to be defeated by his own daughter."

Gogeta narrowed her red eyes at him even more and increased her hold on his neck.

Goku let out a yell and powered up to a super saiyan, knocking her off of him.

She flipped herself over and landed on her feet, baring her Ozaruu-like teeth at him.

He stood up straight and put his hands out in front of him.

"Gogeta, you need to think clearly."

She let out a yell and tackled him to the ground trying to land a hit on him.

The two of them rolled around on the ground attempting to get the upper hand.

Gogeta smirked when she landed on top of him and filled her palm with energy.

Goku felt his eyes widen as she placed it near his face.

Before she could blast his head off, someone kicked Gogeta off of him knocking her through a few trees.

A green hand appeared in his face making him grin.

Piccolo helped him to his feet and removed his turban and cape, dropping them to the ground.

"What's wrong with her this time?"

"ChiChi made Ozaruu take over."

Raiden blinked his eyes in shock.

"Ozaruu? I thought that only happened when a saiyan looks at the moon."

"It does, we're not sure what was in that needle but whatever it was made Ozaruu come out." Vejita said.

Gohan looked at his parents curiously.

"How do we stop her without killing her?"

"I'm not sure." Goku said.

Gogeta appeared before them yet again, snapping her teeth at them.

Goten gasped when he noticed something and pointed at it.

"Her tail grew back!"

They all confirmed it by looking at the swinging appendage.

"I thought you said you had it permanently removed when she was born." Uub said.

"We did, I saw Bulma remove it with my own eyes." Goku said.

Gogeta smirked evilly at them and opened her mouth, firing an energy blast.

Each one of them dodged it before it could hit them.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"It seems that Gogeta developed some of Ozaruu's techniques as well."

"There has to be some way to stop her." Raiden said.

They all heard laughing which gained their attention.

ChiChi was leaning against a tree, smirking at them all.

"You can't stop her, she's invincible."

Vejita grit her teeth together.

"When I get the chance, I'll kill you."

"I think Gogeta is going to beat you to it." Uub said.

They looked over at Gogeta, noticing she was chuckling and smirking at ChiChi.

ChiChi's eyes widened in fear.

She attempted to run away but was knocked on her stomach by Gogeta when she landed on her back.

Before anyone could move, she blasted ChiChi's head right off her shoulders.

Goku gulped nervously when Gogeta stood up with blood on her face and she simply licked it off with a huge grin on her face.

"We need to stop her before she hurts someone else." Gohan said.

Everyone nodded and powered up, flying towards her.

Goku was the only one who stayed behind, still shocked by his daughters behavior.

His little girl would never kill someone for no good reason.

Even if that person was mean like ChiChi or as evil as their old enemies.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Piccolo flew past him from a hit Gogeta landed on him.

They were all trying to hit her but she simply dodged or blocked their hits.

She screamed, raising her power and sending them all flying.

Goku narrowed his eyes and raised his power to super saiyan three.

He couldn't just stand around and watch his family be beat up.

He had to help them even if it meant hurting Gogeta.

Gogeta glanced at him and bared her teeth.

They both flew towards each other sending hit after hit.

Vejita stood to her feet and watched the fight.

"Mom do you have any idea how we can stop her?" Goten asked.

"No I don't."

Raiden, Piccolo, Gohan, and Uub walked up to her.

"Say she transformed into Ozaruu, how would we turn her back to normal?" Raiden asked.

"That's simple, either blow up the moon or cut off her tail." Piccolo said.

Vejita smirked when she thought of an idea.

"If we grab her tail it should weaken her and we can take her to Bulma for examination."

"Great idea! But how do we get close enough to her without getting killed?" Uub asked.

"We sneak up behind her."

She flew up to the fight, ignoring the yells from the boys.

Raiden groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Sometimes I think mom is the child and we're the parents."

"I heard that!" She yelled.

Vejita floated behind Goku and Gogeta, making sure neither of them sensed her.

She kept her eyes on Gogeta's tail and waited for the right moment to jump in and grab it.

When she saw her chance, she flew over to her and grabbed it.

Gogeta's eyes widened in shock and glared back at Vejita.

Slowly her eyes began to fall and her energy fell like a rock in water.

Vejita caught her in her arms before she fell and glanced at Goku.

He panted heavily and smiled lightly at her.

"Nice thinking."

She smirked.

"Thanks, now let's get her to Bulma's."

He nodded and dropped back to his normal form, dropping to the ground.

Everyone placed a hand on Goku as he instant transmissioned them to Capsule Corporation.

Bulma shrieked in fear when they appeared in her lab, getting a glare from her.

"You saiyans don't know what a door is, do you?"

Goku grinned and took Gogeta in his arms, making sure he had his hand on her tail.

"Bulma we need you to run a test on Gogeta."

The blue-haired woman removed her gloves and goggles, cocking an eyebrow at the motionless girl.

"Why?"

"ChiChi put something in her blood and she started acting like a great ape."

Her blue eyes widened in shock, clearing off one of the tables.

"Oh gosh, place her on the table and put this on her tail so you don't have to hold it."

He did as he was told and placed a tight chain around her tail.

Gogeta growled angrily and bared her teeth at Bulma when she moved towards her.

Since her movements were so slow this wasn't a problem for Bulma.

"We'll wait outside." Gohan said.

Vejita placed a hand on Goku's arm, pulling him out of the lab when he stayed where he was.

He sighed sadly when they left the lab and slid to the ground.

"I hope she'll be alright."

"Even if she isn't you know Bulma will make her feel better than ever!" Goten said.

He nodded and buried his face in his hands.

Hours passed by and the Z Gang was still waiting for an update from Bulma.

Piccolo and Uub left, saying they would come back later to visit.

Now there was only Gohan, Goten, Raiden, Goku, Vejita, and Pan who had come over once school was over.

Bulma stepped through the door and cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

Goku was the first one to stand up.

"Is she alright?"

She smiled lightly.

"Yep, I removed the chemical from her bloodstream and now she's just resting up."

He grinned and hugged his best friend tightly.

"Thank you so much Bulma."

"Anytime Goku, you all can see her now."

They nodded and walked inside.

Gogeta was now resting on a bed with an I.V. in her hand and a machine monitoring her heart rate.

Goku stepped up to her side and ran his hand through her hair.

She unintentionally nuzzled her head against his hand making a small smile appear on his face.

Even though she was unconscious she still knew who he was.

Vejita glanced at Bulma.

"What did you do with her tail?"

"I removed it."

She growled.

"Damn, I was hoping she could have kept it."

Bulma smiled and rolled her eyes.

Pan walked up to the other side of Gogeta's bed and frowned.

"I hope she'll want to be my friend once she wakes up."

Gohan laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Of course she will."

All of a sudden, Gogeta began to groan and her eyes started to twitch.

Goku removed his hand from her hair and placed it on the side of the bed.

She slowly opened her eyes but closed them again from the bright light.

When she fully opened them, she glanced around the room at all the people.

Raiden smiled at his baby sister and winked at her.

"You sure are one tough girl, 'Geta."

She cocked an eyebrow and sat up in her bed.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked.

"Fine but...um...I have a question."

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"Who are all of you and where is my mom?"

Goku frowned slightly realizing that what ever ChiChi did to her to get rid of her memory was still affecting her.

Bulma knit her eyebrows together and moved up to her side.

"What do you remember?"

"That guy and that woman kept bothering me and my mom."

She pointed at Vejita and Goku.

Bulma sighed and looked at her friends.

"Guys, she's suffering from amnesia."

"Well give her a pill or something and make her remember everything." Vejita said.

"It doesn't work like that, amnesia slowly wears off by itself."

"And if it doesn't?" Goku asked.

"Then she'll be like this for the rest of her life."

They all looked at Gogeta making her shake with fear.

She began to tear up and clenched the blanket covering her body tighter in her hands.

"I want to go home."

Goku moved closer to her and knelt beside her bed, gripping her hands in his own.

"You will go home but with us, your real family."

She narrowed her eyes at him and removed her hands from his.

"I want my mom!"

"ChiChi wasn't your real mother, Vejita is."

She glanced over at Vejita and back to Goku.

"I don't trust any of you."

Goku felt very hurt from her comment.

"But-"

"I don't know any of you! Just leave me alone!"

She ripped the I.V. from her hand and stood from the bed, gasping when she fell over.

After losing her tail her balance was off, just like what use to happen to Goku as a child.

Goku caught her before she collided with the ground and felt tears soak through his gi.

He glanced at her face out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was sobbing silently.

He shut his eyes and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"We'll help you get your memory back Gogeta, I promise."

She sniffed and tightened her hands in his gi top.

Goku kept one hand against her back and placed his other hand underneath her butt, standing up.

She put each leg on either side of his hips, letting him hold her just as he did back when she was a child.

Bulma wrote down something on a small piece of paper and handed it to Vejita.

"Have her visit me once a week for a check-up."

She nodded and placed it in her pocket.

"Alright."

Bulma smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way.

The Son family walked out of Capsule Corporation and took to the air back to their homes.

"I'll call up the others and tell them what happened." Gohan said.

"And we'll go tell Hercule he can stop telling the media to search for Gogeta." Raiden said.

Vejita and Goku nodded, watching their sons and granddaughter fly away.

Goku glanced down at Gogeta, noticing she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Kakkarot."

He glanced over at Vejita noticing she was not looking at him.

"What's wrong 'Jita?"

"What will we do if we can't have her memory come back?"

"I'm not sure but we need to try our hardest to get her to remember."

"Alright."

He smiled at Vejita and kissed her cheek making a huge blush form on her face.

"You're a good mother, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Gogeta.

"She looks like a normal child when she's sleeping."

He laughed.

"Being our child she isn't normal one bit."

Vejita smirked at his comment.

"Isn't that the truth."

They both sped up towards their home to get a good nights rest.


	16. Rememberance

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 16: Remembrance **

* * *

Gogeta twitched her eyes a bit when sunlight hit her eyelids.

She yawned tiredly and opened her eyes.

When she sat up and examined where she was at, she felt very scared.

She didn't know where she was and wasn't sure if she was kidnapped or not.

She got out of the bed she was laying in and walked over to the door.

She slowly opened it and peeked her head out, looking for any signs of people.

When she realized it was clear she walked out and explored the house she was inside.

It was small but seemed very cozy.

As she was walking she bumped into someone making her fall on her butt.

"Sorry about that Gogeta."

She looked up and nervously gulped when she saw the two teenaged boys from yesterday smiling down at her.

"Wh-Who are you guys?"

They both frowned slightly and Raiden lent his hand down to her.

She studied it for a moment before hesitantly placing her smaller hand in his own.

He helped her to her feet and smiled.

"I'm your big brother Raiden and this is Goten, your other big brother."

Goten waved to her.

She studied both of them for a moment.

"Raiden? Goten?"

She silently gasped when a vision began to pass through her mind.

**/Flashback/**

**Raiden laughed as he blew up Goten's spaceship on their video game.**

**The twelve-year old boy pouted and glared at his older brother.**

**"No fair Raiden, you cheated."**

**"All's fair in love and war."**

**Goten cocked an eyebrow in confusion.**

**"Huh?"**

**He rolled his eyes and turned his head around when he heard silent cursing.**

**Vejita was glaring angrily at Goku with a giggling four-year old Gogeta in his arms.**

**Goku smiled nervously at his mate when she entered the kitchen.**

**"Come on 'Jita it won't be that bad."**

**She stopped walking and turned around, glaring harshly at him.**

**"Not that bad?! I will not dress up and go out on this so-called date with you Kakkarot! It's humiliating!"**

**He pouted.**

**Gogeta smiled at her father and kissed his nose which made a smile instantly fall on his face.**

**She looked over at her mother and narrowed her eyes just as Vejita does at times.**

**"Go out with daddy, mommy."**

**Vejita chuckled at the glare she was getting.**

**"Who would watch you Gogeta? Gohan and Videl are working."**

**She tapped her chin in thought and smiled widely when her eyes landed on her brothers.**

**"Goten and Raiden can watch me!"**

**Vejita smirked.**

**"That sounds great."**

**Both boys eyes widened.**

**They paused their game and ran up to Vejita on their knees.**

**"Don't let us watch her! Last time we did she wouldn't stop running around the house!" Goten begged.**

**"She is evil!"**

**Goku laughed and held Gogeta out at arms width with his hands under her armpits.**

**"Does this look like the face of evil to you?"**

**Gogeta grinned widely at her brothers.**

**Goten and Raiden exchanged looks before turning their attention back on their father.**

**"Yes." They said.**

**Vejita rolled her eyes and placed Gogeta on the ground in front of them.**

**"You will watch her."**

**They pouted and crossed their arms over their chests.**

**"Fine but don't expect us to be happy about it."**

**She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, glancing at Goku.**

**"Lets go Kakkarot."**

**He grinned.**

**"Sure!"**

**"Bye daddy! Bye mommy!" Gogeta yelled.**

**He waved to his little girl and left their home with his mate.**

**Goten stood up from the ground and placed his fists on his hips, glancing down at Gogeta.**

**"So what do you want to do Gogeta?"**

**She smirked a very Vejita-like smirk at them.**

**"Hide and seek!"**

**Both their eyes widened.**

**"Oh no." Both boys mumbled.**

**All of a sudden she disappeared and neither one of them could sense her power level.**

**Raiden screamed loudly and clenched his hair in his hands.**

**"We're going to die if mom finds out she's lost!"**

**"Where could she be hiding this time?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**Gogeta giggled from a tree branch in their backyard as she watched her brothers tear up the house searching for her.**

**She loved it when they had to watch her.**

**/End Flashback/**

Both boys were staring at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Gogeta? You alright?" Goten asked.

She shook her head and smiled nervously at them.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, want some breakfast?"

She placed a hand over her stomach when it growled loudly.

She blushed when the two of them laughed at her.

Raiden ruffled her hair.

"At least your stomach remembers you love to eat."

She smiled at them and walked with them towards the kitchen.

She took a seat at one of the wooden chairs and glanced at Vejita.

The flame-haired woman was setting their breakfast on plates and set them down in front of them.

She made them scrambled eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and French toast.

Raiden and Goten grabbed their forks and stuffed their food in their mouths.

Vejita rolled her eyes and began to eat neatly.

"You boys are too much like your father."

They stopped their eating and exchanged looks before chuckling.

Gogeta picked up her fork and slowly ate her food, watching Vejita and the boys with nervousness.

Even though they seemed nice she didn't entirely know if they were really nice.

As she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Goku walk inside the house all sweaty and dirty from his morning training session.

She jumped nervously when his hand landed on her shoulder.

He laughed.

"Sorry about that Gogeta, I didn't realize you didn't see me."

She swallowed the food in her mouth and slowly nodded her head, moving her gaze back to her plate.

He frowned and sat down beside her.

Vejita narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave her be Kakkarot."

"But-"

"Leave her." She growled.

He pouted and nodded his head.

Vejita pushed the rest of her food over to Goku making him smile.

"Thanks 'Jita!"

She grunted and stood up, taking the boys empty plates.

Raiden wiped his mouth with his napkin and glanced at the clock.

"We better get ready Goten, work starts in thirty minutes."

"Alright."

They both stood from their seats and walked back to their room to get ready.

Once Gogeta finished her breakfast, she carried her plate over to Vejita and handed it to her.

Vejita kept her eyes on her for a moment before turning back to the sink.

Goku burped once he was finished eating and rubbed his stomach.

"That sure was great Vejita, what did you think Gogeta?"

She glanced at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"It was fine."

She walked in the living room and glanced at every picture on the wall.

Some were of her as a child, others were of Raiden, Goten, or Gohan as children, and the rest were family pictures.

Goku watched her walk around with sadness in his eyes.

He hated seeing her so confused and lost.

"Kakkarot."

He turned his attention to Vejita who was leaning against the counter.

"Yeah?"

"You need to take her to school."

"Why should she go to school when she's in this condition?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It might help bring back some memories."

"Oh."

"Now go."

He nodded and stood from his seat, walking over to Gogeta.

"Hey Gogeta."

She turned around and glanced up at him.

"Yes?"

"It's time to get your uniform on and go to school."

"Okay but where is my uniform?"

He smiled.

"I'll find it and you take a shower."

"Alright."

He showed her where the bathroom was and showed her how to control the water.

He walked to her room and stepped inside, searching for her school uniform.

When he finally found it, he noticed Gogeta finished her shower and was standing before him wrapped in a towel.

He laid her clothes down on her bed and turned to look at her.

"There you go, come to the kitchen once you're dressed."

She nodded.

He walked out of her room and made his way to the shower.

He still needed a shower of his own after his training session this morning.

Once he was clean he put on a cleaner version of his gi and walked to the kitchen.

Gogeta was sitting at the table dressed in her uniform.

She glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow at his attire.

"What are you wearing?"

"A gi."

"What is that?"

"Something fighters wear when they fight."

"Oh."

"Lets get you to school."

"Alright."

They walked out of the house, after saying goodbye to the boys and Vejita.

Goku began to fly in the air when he remembered that Gogeta didn't remember how to fly.

She stared at him wide-eyed and gasped when another memory passed through her mind.

**/Flashback/**

**A three-year old Gogeta bit her tongue in thought as she tried to get her feet off the ground.**

**Vejita was glaring at her harshly, trying to get her to learn how to fly.**

**She trained her daughter enough and now needed her to know how to soar through the sky.**

**Gogeta frowned when nothing happened and looked up at her mother.**

**"I can't do it mommy."**

**"Yes you can now concentrate."**

**She grit her teeth together and focused even harder but it wasn't working.**

**"What are you two doing out here?" A voice asked.**

**She looked up and grinned when she saw her father.**

**"Daddy!"**

**He laughed when she tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest.**

**Vejita rolled her eyes.**

**"Gogeta you need to learn how to fly."**

**She looked up at Vejita with sad eyes.**

**"I've tried really hard mommy but I just can't do it."**

**Goku stood up and ruffled Gogeta's hair.**

**"Why don't I help?"**

**Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.**

**"Knock yourself out Kakkarot."**

**He placed his hands on his hips and smiled at his grinning daughter.**

**"You know how to control your energy, right?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Good, now imagine that energy going to your feet and push it beneath you."**

**"Okay."**

**She shut her eyes and did as she was told.**

**Her mother and father were silent as they let her concentrate only on her energy.**

**"Good job Gogeta!"**

**She opened her eyes and looked down, smiling happily when she realized she was flying.**

**"I did it! I did it! Mommy look! I'm flying!"**

**Vejita nodded her head.**

**"Yes you are."**

**Goku laughed as he watched her fly around with a huge grin on her face.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gogeta rubbed her eyes and glanced at Goku.

He was staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright? You dazed out for a second."

"I'm fine but I can't fly."

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that."

He landed on the ground in front of her, turned around, and knelt to the ground.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on my back and don't let go."

She sighed and did as she was told, feeling his hands holding her up by her thighs.

He smiled back at her for a moment before flying off.

She tightened her hold on his shoulders and buried her face against the back of his neck.

If this is what she did normally then she must be some sort of super human.


	17. Fearsome Five

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 17: Fearsome Five**

* * *

Once Goku made it to West City, where Gogeta's school was located, he landed in their usual alleyway and set her down on the ground.

He glanced out at the sidewalk to see if anyone saw them before grabbing her hand and walking towards the school.

When they stopped in front of the school, Goku knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't tell anyone about your abilities, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What abilities?"

"You know, how you can fly, fight, and how you're a saiyan."

Her eyes widened.

"I can fight and fly? And what is a saiyan?"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Whoops, I forgot we never told you about that just yet."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, have a good day."

He kissed her cheek and stood up, pushing her in the direction of the school.

She slowly walked towards the entrance of the school and glanced back at him, noticing he was waving at her and smiling.

She returned the smile and walked in the school, keeping a tight grip on the strap of her bag.

Children her age, younger, and even older were staring at her and whispering.

She gulped and kept her eyes glued to the ground as she walked through the hall.

She didn't understand why everyone was staring at her.

It was very confusing.

She gasped lightly when she bumped into someone and took a small step back.

A large muscled boy turned around and glared down at her.

"Did you just bump into me?"

"Um...yes."

Every student in the hallway stopped their chatting and were now staring at them.

This boy was one of the strongest students in the school.

He had brown hair in a military cut and bulging muscles.

His name was Akira and he was supposed to be in eighth grade but was held back to fifth grade.

That would make him fourteen-years old.

He narrowed his eyes at her and cracked his knuckles.

"You should know that I don't care if you're a girl or boy, I'll still beat the crap out of you."

Her eyes widened slightly when he pulled his fist back.

As he started to bring his arm toward her face, someone's hand caught his fist.

Gogeta blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the person who stopped Akira from giving her a black eye.

It was Pan.

Pan glared at him and increased her hold on his fist making him gasp in pain.

"Leave her alone Akira."

He nodded his head.

"S-Sure!"

She let go of his hand and turned to look at Gogeta.

"Follow me Gogeta."

Pan began to walk off leaving Gogeta wide-eyed behind.

Once she shook off her shock she ran up to Pan and followed her to wherever she was leading her.

Gogeta grinned at her.

"Thanks for helping me back there."

Pan stopped walking and turned around, staring at her suspiciously.

"If your memory wasn't gone you would have been able to beat that guy with one finger."

"Really? I'm that strong?"

She nodded.

"Even stronger."

"Wow."

"By the way, what can you remember?"

Gogeta raised her eyes to the ceiling and thought about it.

"Well, Raiden and Goten are my brothers, I have special abilities that no one else does, and everyone seems like they don't like me."

Pan moved her gaze to the floor and frowned.

"That last part is because of me."

Gogeta cocked her head to the side, much like a confused child.

"You? Why?"

"You could say I am...jealous of you."

She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why would you be jealous of me? You seem like a pretty cool girl."

Pan smiled at her compliment.

"My dad is barely around because of work and every time I see the way you and grandpa together it makes me feel jealous."

"So you're jealous of my relationship with my father?"

"Yeah and the fact you have three awesome brothers, Goten, Raiden, and my dad."

Gogeta ran her fingers through her hair.

"Too bad I don't remember a thing about them."

All of a sudden a bell rang which made Gogeta jump in shock.

Pan laughed.

"Calm down, that bell only signals we all have to be in class."

"Oh."

Both girls chat a bit as they walked to their classroom together.

When they stepped through the door everyone was shocked to see Pan hanging out with Gogeta.

As Gogeta walked up the steps to her seat, which Pan was showing to her where it was, a girl stopped them.

"Pan why are you with the loser? Did she threaten you or something?"

Pan rolled her eyes.

"No I'm with her because I chose to be."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Each student booed at them and threw paper balls at them.

Gogeta gasped lightly and felt her eyes widen when a memory passed through her mind.

**/Flashback/**

**Gogeta nervously clutched Goku's pant leg as she hid behind him.**

**Her, Goku, and Vejita were standing in front of Orange Star Elementary.**

**It was Gogeta's first day of school and since she was only six-years old she would be in first grade.**

**Goku smiled lightly down at her and rubbed the top of her head.**

**"Don't be so nervous 'Geta."**

**She looked up at him with eyes full of fear.**

**"But I don't understand why I have to come here, do you guys not like my company?"**

**Goku shook his head and picked her up in his arms, feeling her hide her face against his neck.**

**"That's not it at all, we just need you to get a good education."**

**"Can't mommy teach me?"**

**Vejita crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Sorry Gogeta but I'm not familiar with Earth education."**

**She pouted.**

**"But I'll miss out on training."**

**"I've already discussed with your father that you will train when you get home."**

**She bit her bottom lip and tightened her hold on Goku's black T-Shirt he was wearing.**

**They walked in the school and searched for Gogeta's classroom.**

**When they found it, Vejita scoffed in disgust.**

**The classroom door was covered in butterflies, ladybugs, and even more childish things.**

**Gogeta stuck her tongue out when she saw all of it.**

**"I bet I'm even smarter than all of them."**

**Vejita smirked.**

**"Well you area a princess, of course you'll be smarter than these weaklings."**

**Goku smiled at the two of them and opened the door, noticing children were running around and playing.**

**A woman who looked like she was in her mid-sixties, had large glasses, very skinny, and short gray hair walked up to them with a grin on her face.**

**"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Son, it's very nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Marble."**

**She reached her hand out to shake with Vejita but quickly pulled it away when she noticed the glare.**

**Goku laughed and scratched the back of his neck, holding Gogeta in one of his arms.**

**"Sorry about her, she isn't good with introductions."**

**Mrs. Marble laughed and directed her eyes on Gogeta.**

**"And this must be little Gogeta, my you are very pretty."**

**She mumbled a few words and hid her face even more against Goku's neck and wrapped her arms around his neck as well.**

**"I guess Gogeta gets her introduction skills from her mother." Goku said.**

**Vejita glared at him.**

**"What is that supposed to mean Kakkarot?"**

**"N-Nothing!"**

**The old woman stared at them confused for a moment before smiling again.**

**"Why don't you set Gogeta down and let her play with the other children."**

**"Sure."**

**Goku knelt on the ground and struggled to remove her tight grip.**

**Once he did she ran behind him and gripped his pant leg.**

**Vejita narrowed her eyes.**

**"Gogeta let go of your father and stand in front of him."**

**She sniffed nervously and nodded her head.**

**She walked from behind Goku and stood in front of him, bowing slightly to Mrs. Marble.**

**"N-Nice to meet you ma'am."**

**"So polite, not too many of the other children are like that."**

**"She's had some lessons from her mother." Goku said.**

**"Gogeta why don't you go play?"**

**She nodded her head slowly.**

**Mrs. Marble walked away so Gogeta could say goodbye to her parents.**

**Gogeta frowned and stared sadly up at her parents.**

**"I don't want to stay here."**

**"You have to but don't worry once its over we'll be here to pick you up."**

**"Promise?"**

**Goku smiled.**

**"I promise."**

**She smiled back at him and hugged him tightly.**

**"Love you daddy."**

**"Love you too."**

**She glanced up at her mother and nodded her head.**

**"Love you too mommy."**

**"Hmph." She grunted.**

**Goku ruffled her hair before leaving with Vejita.**

**Gogeta let out a loud sigh and turned back around, looking at all the other children.**

**_"Here goes nothing."_ She thought.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gogeta was knocked out of her memory by Pan shaking her.

"Gogeta are you alright?"

She clutched her forehead and nodded her head.

"Yeah just a little...lightheaded."

"Want to go to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine."

They walked to their seats and struggled not to fall asleep because of the boredom from the lesson.

Once lunch/recess came, Gogeta was standing around looking very lost and confused.

Pan was getting the two of them some lunch and told her to pick an area to eat.

Gogeta wasn't that hungry and just wanted a quiet place to sit.

Her eyes landed on a path near the woods.

She grinned hoping she could ease her mind for a bit without any distractions.

She looked around for anyone that was looking her way and when she saw no one she ran towards the path.

Gogeta walked around for a while, managing to get herself lost in the process.

As she kept walking, she ran into a large group of people.

Five to be exact and they were all men.

She turned around to leave but stopped when Akira, the boy from this morning, appeared behind her.

She swallowed nervously, wondering who these people were that were cornering her.

One of the men smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"It's good to see you again Gogeta."

She nervously looked at all of them when they started walking towards her.

"Who are you guys? I don't know any of you."

Each one of them exchanged glances and chuckled.

"We're the ones that you stopped at the bank all those years ago."

"The bank?"

She gasped when yet another memory passed through her mind.

**/Flashback/**

**An five-year old Gogeta laughed happily as she walked through the city with Goten and Raiden.**

**Raiden was holding onto her hand and smiling down at her.**

**He loved taking his sister to the city, she was very silly and helped him and Goten get some dates.**

**Gogeta stopped walking when her eyes landed on an ice cream parlor.**

**Her mouth began to drool and her eyes grew wide with want.**

**Goten laughed.**

**"Want some ice cream?"**

**"Yes!"**

**The three siblings walked towards the parlor and stepped inside.**

**Raiden picked Gogeta up and set her on a table.**

**"Stay here and we'll get you something."**

**She nodded her head.**

**Both of her brothers turned their backs on her to wait in line.**

**As Gogeta waited, her eyes were drawn towards the window when she heard gun shots fire.**

**Five men were shooting at the police and laughing.**

**She jumped off the table and walked outside towards the scene.**

**"Stay back coppers! Unless you want all these civilians in here to die you'll get us what we want!" One of them yelled.**

**"We'll do as you say just don't harm anyone!"**

**Gogeta pulled on one of the officers legs.**

**He glanced down at her.**

**"Hey mister, what's going on?"**

**"The Fearsome Five are at it again."**

**"Who are they?"**

**"A group of terrible men; Marv, Harry, Rocky, Butch, and Tom."**

**She scratched the side of her head and grinned.**

**"I'll stop them!"**

**"Wait!"**

**It was too late, Gogeta was already running through all the officers towards the bad men.**

**When she slipped through she grinned innocently at them all.**

**Harry, the boss, laughed.**

**"Is this your idea of beating us? Sending a toddler in?"**

**"The police officers say that your bad men and bad men should go to jail."**

**Harry placed his gun in front of her face.**

**"And annoying little girls should die."**

**Before he could shoot her, she jumped out-of-the-way.**

**In a couple of seconds, she knocked out each one of them and tied them up.**

**"Who are you?" Rocky asked.**

**"I'm Gogeta and I'm going to get my ice cream."**

**Harry narrowed his eyes at her as she happily skipped back towards the ice cream parlor.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gogeta gasped lightly when she was slapped across the face sending her to the ground.

Harry glared down at her.

"Remember us now?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Good, now you'll die." Butch said.

Her eyes widened when they hit her on the side of her head with a metal bar knocking her unconscious.


	18. Feel Better Yet?

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 18: Feel Better Yet?**

* * *

**Gogeta gasped loudly in shock as her eyes snapped open and she noticed she was surrounded in nothing but total darkness.**

**She didn't understand but all her memories were back yet she wasn't on Earth.**

**Was she in Otherworld?**

**She squinted her eyes to attempt to see something or someone but there was nothing there except for her.**

**She floated around for a while not knowing where she was going.**

**All of a sudden, everything began to shake and crack as if it was glass.**

**She let out a scream when she couldn't fly anymore and started to fall.**

**She kept on falling until she finally landed on the hard ground.**

**She let out a groan of pain and sat up, examining where she was now.**

**Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she was outside of her house.**

**Also, a bunch of scenes were unfolding before her.**

**She saw herself as a child training with her mother, learning how to fly from her father, and training with all her siblings.**

**She stood to her feet and walked to her home, gripping the cold door handle and walking inside.**

**When she stepped through she blinked her eyes in shock when a bunch of different events were happening before her just as it was outside.**

**There were multiple versions of her mother, father, brothers, herself, Pan, Videl, and some of the Z Fighters.**

**She avoided all of them and walked to her room to find some peace.**

**When she opened the door she had to blink her eyes a few times to realize what she was seeing.**

**Before her was the inside of Capsule Corporation.**

**She took a hesitant step forward and realized the same thing was happening there too.**

**Bulma, her brothers, Yamcha, her father, mother, herself, and even more people were all there except there were multiple versions of them.**

**Each one of them were performing different actions and were different ages.**

**She observed each scene that was happening as she passed by and made her way to Bulma's lab.**

**Before she could open the door, the gravity chamber behind her slid open and a hand wrapped around her mouth.**

**She gasped and struggled to get out of the strong grip on her.**

**She was pulled into the gravity chamber and thrown on the ground, hearing the door slide shut.**

**When she stood up she noticed she was back in the same blackness she was surrounded in earlier.**

**She growled and examined everything, searching for whoever grabbed her.**

**"Where am I?! Whoever is here show yourself and give me answers!"**

**She waited for a moment but nothing happened.**

**She fell to the ground and placed her head in her hands, shaking her head from side to side.**

**She had no idea where she was and she was all alone.**

**As she was beginning to sob, she heard a very familiar voice.**

**"Why are you so sad Gogeta?"**

**She raised her head and wiped away her tears, looking around for the source of the voice.**

**"Daddy? Where are you at?"**

**She stood on her feet and started to run around the darkness for any sign of him.**

**"You need to wake up Gogeta."**

**She narrowed her eyes.**

**"I don't know what you mean, aren't I dead?"**

**"Wake up before the darkness consumes you."**

**She was about to ask what he meant when something wrapped around her throat.**

**Her eyes widened as she struggled to remove it.**

**Whatever this thing was it was very strong.**

**She gasped for air when it tightened its hold on her.**

**She felt her body begin to go numb and her strength was beginning to diminish.**

**Was she going to die?**

* * *

Goku stared sadly at his daughter as he increased his hold on her hand.

They were inside of Capsule Corporation and Gogeta was hooked up to a couple of machines.

When Goku felt her power level begin to drop he knew something was wrong.

He stopped the spar that he and Vejita were in and instant transmissioned them to her.

When the Fearsome Five saw them randomly appear, they scurried off leaving the beaten up unconscious Gogeta to die.

He scooped her into his arms and quickly brought them to Capsule Corp.

Bulma wrapped a white bandage around her head to stop the bleeding, bandages around her cuts, stitches to keep her open wounds shut, and much more.

Those five men and Akira sure did a number on her.

If only she had her memory then she could have defended herself.

The strange thing is, when they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vejita disappeared.

She walked off without saying anything to him.

He was worried about her but right now he needed to worry more about Gogeta.

He stroked her face with his other hand, frowning even more when she didn't move or make any type of movement.

"Dad?" A voice said.

He turned his head to the side and saw Gohan, Goten, Raiden, Videl, and Pan all standing by the door.

He grinned at all of them and stood up, stepping out of the way so all of them could see Gogeta.

Pan began to tear up and hugged Goku tightly.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I should have watched her."

Goku hugged her back.

"It's alright Pan it isn't your fault."

As Goku comforted Pan, Goten and Raiden were staring at their sister.

Goten sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Poor Gogeta, she's been going through a really tough time lately."

Gohan smiled.

"That just proves how brave she is."

"Yeah."

Videl had her hand covering her mouth, still not able to process that the little girl who seemed close to death was her little sister-in-law.

Raiden narrowed his eyes down at her and grit his teeth together.

He glanced up at his father who was staring at Gogeta.

"Dad."

He looked up at his son and raised an eyebrow at his angry expression.

"Yeah son?"

"Lets spar."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"But what about-"

"Gogeta will be fine just spar with me."

Goku stared at him for a moment and nodded his head.

"Alright, you guys stay here with Gogeta."

"Sure thing dad." Goten said.

Goku and Raiden walked down to the gravity chamber and stepped inside, setting the gravity to twenty-times Earths gravity.

Both saiyans slipped into their fighting stances and narrowed their eyes at each other.

Without any signal the two of them disappeared and started to fight.

They sparred for an hour, not showing any sign of stopping.

Raiden was on his hands and knees panting heavily with sweat rolling down his face.

Goku stood in front of him just watching.

All of a sudden Goku heard silent sobs.

His spikey-haired son was clenching his fingers into the metal floor leaving marks and his tears mixed with the sweat dripping on the floor.

"I don't understand it! Gogeta is such a good girl and yet she gets tortured! It isn't fair!"

Goku turned off the gravity and pulled out two sensu beans, eating one for himself and offering one to his son.

Raiden took it from him, ate it, and stood up, wiping away his tears.

"I know how you feel son, Gogeta is very precious to me and it hurts to see her like this."

"What if she doesn't pull through dad?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't say that, she will."

Raiden nodded his head.

The door to the gravity chamber slid open and Goten popped in with a scared expression on his face.

"Guys something is wrong with Gogeta."

Goku and Raiden exchanged worried glances before running towards the medical wing.

When they got there with Goten right behind them, they saw Gogeta squirming around on the bed and screaming.

Gohan and Videl were trying to restrain her so Bulma could give her some medicine but it wasn't working.

Gogeta let out another scream which resulted in her energy powering up and sending both husband and wife into the wall.

"Gohan! Videl!" Raiden yelled.

"We have to help, Raiden."

He nodded and ran up to Gogeta's side with Goten, holding her arms down.

After Gohan pushed himself from the wall and helping Videl down, he held down her feet.

Bulma narrowed her eyes when she still wasn't able to give her the medicine.

She looked over at Goku who was watching the entire scene with a shocked expression.

"Goku! We need your help!"

He swallowed down a lump that formed in his throat.

"R-Right! What do I do?"

"Help hold her down and I'll give her this medicine."

He nodded and rushed over, holding down her head.

He opened her mouth as he was instructed and struggled not to get bit by her.

Gogeta gasped almost as if she couldn't breath as Bulma poured the liquid medicine down her mouth.

After a couple of seconds Gogeta's body went limp and she fell asleep.

Goku sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

Bulma examined her heart rate for a moment before turning to the saiyans.

"I'm not sure, all of a sudden her heart beat began to speed up."

"Can you tell if her amnesia is wearing off?" Raiden asked.

"No, we just have to wait until she wakes up."

They all sighed.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her sleeping figure and glanced at the clock.

It has been nearly five hours since he first got to Capsule Corporation with Gogeta.

Five hours since Vejita has been gone.

He stood from his seat and placed two fingers to his forehead, locating Vejita's energy.

Once he did he disappeared leaving the others confused.

Goku reappeared on top of the roof of Capsule Corporation.

He turned around and saw Vejita sitting down just staring at the sky.

He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Why are you up here Vejita when you could be inside helping_ our_ daughter?"

"Leave me be."

"No I won't! Our daughter is going through a very hard time and your up here ignoring her!"

Vejita grit her teeth together, still keeping her back to him.

"I am not ignoring her Kakkarot I just need some time to think."

"You've had enough time to think! Get downstairs and help take care of Gogeta!"

Vejita stood from her sitting position and turned to face Goku with a glare on her face.

Goku's eyes widened from what he saw.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were still filled with tears.

"If I'm around her I'll cry and crying is for the weak! I will not let my own children witness me shedding tears!"

"Vejita-"

"Just leave Kakkarot!"

She covered her face with her hand as she started to break into sobs.

He stepped toward her and hugged her gently to his chest.

He rubbed her back and lightly shushed her.

"Its going to be alright."

"If only we told her about ChiChi none of this would have happened."

He broke the hug and cupped her face in his hands.

"We can't change the past so lets just focus on the present."

She nodded her head.

He pecked her lips making her entire face turn red.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, flying off of the roof and walking back into the dome-shaped building.

They walked to the medical lab and gasped lightly when they saw a large hole in the wall, everything was broken, and everyone was hurt in some way.

Goku rushed over to Raiden who was buried under rubble.

He picked his son up and set him down beside Goten who was leaning against the wall.

Vejita had grabbed Bulma, Pan, and Videl, setting them on the broken in half medical bed.

Gohan was the only one that wasn't that injured and was easily standing.

"Gohan what happened?" Vejita asked.

He glanced at the hole in the wall.

"Gogeta woke up and freaked out."

Goku cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean she freaked out?"

"When she woke up Bulma asked her if she had her memory back and she said she did."

The Earth's savior grinned.

"That's great!"

Gohan nodded.

"Except when we told her everything that happened up until the moment she lost her memory, she blamed herself for everything and flew away."

Raiden groaned in pain and pushed himself up to his feet.

"She powered up so much that it sent all of us flying." He said.

Gohan caught his little brother before he fell.

"Raiden was standing closest to her so he got injured the worst."

"All of you stay here and we'll go find her." Vejita said.

"No you go to Korin's and get some sensu beans, I used the last ones on Raiden and me during our spar, I'll find her." Goku said.

Vejita glared at him.

"I don't do as you say Kakkarot."

"Look at them 'Jita, they need sensu beans and fast."

She glanced at her family that were so seriously injured.

"Fine but don't expect me to do it with a smile on my face."

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, now time to find Gogeta."

Gohan, Vejita, and a panting Raiden watched him as he raised two fingers to his forehead.

Goku knit his eyebrows together when he couldn't find Gogeta's energy and dropped his arm.

"What happened dad?" Gohan asked.

"I can't find her energy, not even a little spark of it."

"She's probably hiding so none of us will find her."

He sighed and placed a smile on his face.

"I guess I'll find her the old fashion way, which way did she go?"

Gohan stuck his head out the hole and pointed to the north.

"That way."

He cracked his knuckles and flew off.

_"I'll find you Gogeta and I'll bring you home."_ He thought.


	19. Am I a Monster?

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 19: Am I a Monster?**

* * *

Goku flew around for hours searching every city for Gogeta.

She could have easily flew to one of the other cities to hide out at.

He didn't find her in the cities so he was now searching the mountains.

He shivered lightly from the cold and raised his energy to keep himself warm.

He frowned when he didn't see or sense her at all and turned around to search another area.

He gasped when he bumped into Piccolo and smiled at him.

"Piccolo it's good to see you."

Said namekian grunted.

"Your looking for Gogeta, aren't you?"

Goku cocked his head to the side, wondering how Piccolo knew that.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I saw her flying off and crying in that direction before crashing."

He pointed towards a half-frozen waterfall.

Goku's eyes widened.

"Did you help her when she crashed?"

"I knew if I did she would have run off."

"Oh, thanks for your help Piccolo."

"Anytime."

Piccolo turned around and flew off to who-knows-where.

Goku lowered himself to the ground and walked through the trees towards the waterfall.

When he was close enough to it, he saw Gogeta with her back facing him sitting on a fallen tree.

He moved closer to her while keeping his power level as low as possible.

"Get away from me." She said.

He stopped where he was and knit his eyebrows together.

How was she able to sense his power level?

She must have heard him walking.

"Why?"

"I'll only hurt you."

He sighed knowing that she was still upset about what Gohan and the others told her.

"Gogeta that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I deserve to die."

"No you don't, we all love you 'Geta and I don't know what any of us would do without you."

She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

She was still dressed in her school uniform so she was very cold.

Also, since she was crying her nose was stuffed.

"Your lying."

"Go-"

She turned her head around and glared at him.

"LEAVE!"

Goku jumped in shock and swallowed down some nervousness that formed in his throat.

He began to walk towards her very slowly.

"I'm not leaving you."

She growled and stood from where she was sitting.

"I don't want to hurt you dad."

"I know you won't Gogeta, you're a good girl."

She clenched her eyes shut when she felt tears form.

"Would a good girl kill someone?"

"You weren't thinking clearly-"

"I'm a monster!" She yelled.

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks when she snapped her eyes open at him.

She fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands as she began to wail.

As Goku watched this happen he didn't see a ten-year old Gogeta crying.

He saw a four-year old Gogeta crying.

A familiar scene began to pass through Goku's mind.

**/Flashback/**

**Goku smiled happily as he sparred with Goden, Goten and Raidens fused form.**

**Goden was beginning to grow irritated with his father.**

**"That's it dad! Your going down!"**

**Goku smirked at him and stood in a defensive stance.**

**"Bring it son."**

**He let out a yell and rushed towards Goku at full speed.**

**"Daddy!" A voice yelled.**

**Goku turned to the side and looked to the ground, seeing Gogeta staring up at him.**

**He grinned.**

**"Coming Gogeta!"**

**He lowered himself to the ground, completely forgetting about Goden.**

**Said fused boy gasped loudly when he couldn't stop himself and ran face first into a tree.**

**The tree fell to the ground causing a loud crashing noise to erupt.**

**He groaned in pain and glared at his father who saw the scene and was now laughing nervously.**

**"Thanks a lot!"**

**"Sorry Goden!"**

**"Whatever."**

**Goden stood up and unfused himself back into Goten and Raiden.**

**Both boys walked back into their home to get cleaned up.**

**Goku turned his attention back on Gogeta and noticed tears in her eyes.**

**He frowned and knelt to her size.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**She sniffed and looked off to the side.**

**"I-I'm a monster."**

**She started to wail loudly and fell to her knees while covering her eyes with her hands.**

**Goku hushed her and scooped her up in his arms, letting her cry against his chest.**

**"Why do you think that?"**

**"I-I...killed a dinosaur."**

**He knit his eyebrows together.**

**Killing a living creature didn't sound like something Gogeta would do on purpose.**

**"Why did you do that?"**

**"It was an accident! I swear! I was practicing a new technique and I blasted it."**

**He pulled her away from his chest and grinned at her.**

**"Just like you said, it was an accident."**

**He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.**

**Her bottom lip trembled as she stared into his eyes.**

**"Do you think I'm a monster, daddy?"**

**He kissed her nose making her giggle.**

**"Of course not, a monster couldn't be as sweet as you."**

**She smiled at him and hugged him tightly around his waist.**

**"I love you daddy."**

**He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.**

**"I love you too."**

**/End Flashback/**

Goku walked closer to Gogeta and knelt in front of her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her body.

She snapped her eyes open and started to hit his chest with her fists.

"Stop! If you're this close to me you'll get yourself killed!"

He tightened his hold on her even tighter, ignoring the pain on his chest.

"I don't care, I'm proving to you that you aren't a monster! Remember when you were four and you accidentally killed that dinosaur?"

She stopped beating on his chest for the moment and glanced up at him while blinking her eyes in shock.

"You...You remember that?"

He smiled.

"Of course I do, you said it yourself that it was an accident and so was killing ChiChi."

She moved her gaze to the ground and bit her trembling lip.

"I-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

She buried her face against his chest and sobbed loudly.

The two of them sat there for a while, letting Gogeta pour her tears out.

Once she stopped crying Goku stood up with her in his arms, knowing she was too worn out to fly herself.

He jumped in the air and flew back to Capsule Corporation as slow as possible.

He wanted Gogeta to get herself together, knowing she hated others seeing her cry.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation he set her down on her feet.

When he was about to walk forward a grip on his hand stopped him.

He looked at Gogeta and noticed she was holding onto his hand very tightly.

She blushed lightly.

"I just want to hold your hand."

He smiled.

She hasn't held his hand since she was a toddler; no wonder she was so embarrassed.

"Alright."

They walked in the dome-shaped building and saw all the Z Fighters gathered in the living room.

Bulma must have called them when Goku was out searching for her.

Raiden was the first one to turn his head towards them when he heard the door slide open.

A grin formed on his face as he ran to Gogeta, shocking everyone else.

Gogeta yelped in shocked when Raiden picked her up in his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you."

She laughed.

"Your starting to sound like dad."

He blushed and set her back down on the ground.

All the Z Fighters ran over to her, hugged her, and said how much they missed her.

Once everyone stopped, she looked over at her mother who was simply staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Vejita narrowed her eyes at her.

"Come here." She said.

Gogeta gulped and stepped towards her mother, stopping when she was directly in front of her.

"Mom I'm really sorry for what I did, I will never do it again."

Vejita only stared at her and all of a sudden uncrossed her arms from her chest.

She flinched nervously and shut her eyes, expecting to be hit.

Her eyes slowly opened when she felt arms wrapping around her body.

The most shocking thing in her life was happening.

Her mother was hugging her.

"I won't say this ever again so listen up." Vejita whispered.

"Okay."

"You make me so proud to be called your mother and I love you very much."

Gogeta's eyes began to tear up.

"I love you too mom."

Vejita broke the hug and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Wipe your tears you are a saiyan not a weakling."

She laughed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Right."

"So Gogeta, if you don't mind me asking what happened with Broly? All we saw was a huge explosion and everything was gone." Gohan asked.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well it's pretty funny actually."

"What happened?" Uub asked.

"Well when I was engulfed by Broly's blast I thought I was a goner but I managed to survive and kill him..."

**/Flashback/**

**Gogeta let out a pain-filled scream as Broly's blast engulfed her body.**

**Broly laughed evilly at her.**

**"This planet will be dust in a couple of seconds!"**

**Gogeta's eyes snapped open and narrowed at him.**

**She couldn't let him win.**

**This was not his planet and she would not let him destroy it.**

**She let out a yell as she increased her power even more and pushed her hands out in front of her.**

**Broly's eyes widened when Gogeta took control of her blast once again.**

**She started to move closer to Broly making him move backwards.**

**He grit his teeth together and moved closer to her as well.**

**Without them noticing, the more closer they moved to each other the bigger their blasts became.**

**With the last bit of her energy, Gogeta made Broly's own blast and her own engulf his body.**

**She smiled when his energy disappeared from the Earth.**

**Her eyes widened in shock when the blasts blew up making her scream and fly backwards.**

**When the light of the blast slowly disappeared she groaned from the pain in her body.**

**As everything began to slowly fade to black, ChiChi's face appeared in front of her for a moment with a smirk on her face.**

**/End Flashback/**

"...And I guess ChiChi kidnapped me after that."

"You sure are one strong kid." Raiden said.

"Well it does run in the family."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, what are you going to do about school? You basically missed the entire year." Pan said.

"I guess I just won't go, too bad."

Vejita narrowed her eyes and gripped Gogeta's ear in her fingers.

The young saiyan gasped in pain and struggled to remove her mothers strong grip.

"You will make up everything you missed during the summer."

"But mom, that's not fair!"

"It is totally fair."

When Vejita let go of her ear she pouted and rubbed her now red ear.

Pan moved her gaze over to Uub and smirked when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Uub."

Said boy glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Gogeta found out you had a crush on her? Are you going to ask her out?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him.

Uub blushed and nervously gulped when he saw all eyes on him.

"Well...um...you see-"

"Sorry but Gogeta is too young to date." Goku said.

Gogeta smiled and walked up to Uub's side and kissed his cheek.

"When I get older I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Goku narrowed his eyes at his student making shivers go down his spine.

"You better not break her heart."

He gulped.

"N-No problem."

Vejita rolled her eyes and slapped Goku on the back of his head making him wince in pain.

"Quit trying to be intimidating, it isn't working."

They all laughed at the pouting Goku.

Gogeta smiled.

She was glad she had her memory back.

How could she ever forget her amazing friends and family?


	20. Epilogue

_**Children on the Inside **_

**Chapter 20: Epilogue **

* * *

Goku paced back and forth in the living room with a nervous expression on his face.

It has been twenty-five years since Gogeta lost her memory.

That would make her thirty-five years old.

Raiden is forty-four years old and Goten is a year younger than him.

This isn't the reason Goku is very nervous.

Bulma announced she wanted to have a reunion with everyone at Capsule Corporation.

And Goku hasn't seen any of his children in years.

He was worried that none of them loved him as a father anymore.

He wouldn't be too shocked if none of them did.

He bit on his thumb in thought, accidentally bumping into Vejita.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he simply chuckled.

"Sorry 'Jita."

"Watch where your going next time."

"Alright."

"What's wrong with you?"

He frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm worried about the kids."

She rolled her eyes.

"You act as if they'll hate you."

"What if they do?"

She placed a hand over his own hand.

"I promise you that they won't."

He nodded and put a smile on his face.

"Lets get going then!"

She smiled at him and shook her head.

Sometimes he could be just like a child.

Also, over the years Vejita has begun to be more affectionate towards Goku.

Especially because they live alone now.

She hates showing affection for someone in front of other people.

When they both arrived at Capsule Corporation they felt most of the Z Fighters energies inside.

The only ones missing were Raiden, Goten, Uub, and Gogeta.

Right as they walked in they were hugged by all their friends that aged quite a bit.

"Dad! Mom! It's good to see you two." A voice said.

They turned around and grinned at Gohan.

He still wore his glasses, white button up shirt, and black dress pants with his same old haircut as well.

He also didn't look like he aged a bit thanks to his saiyan side.

Pan, who was now thirty-six years old, changed a lot.

Her hair was now waist-length, her bangs were the same, she was just as tall as Videl, and had the body of a woman.

She wore a lavender kimono with no sleeves that stopped at her mid-thigh and pink Capsule Corp boots.

Videl did have a few wrinkles and gray hairs but wasn't that old-looking.

"Gohan! Videl! Pan! You all look great!"

Pan laughed and ran up to Goku, giving him a hug.

"Its been a really long time since I've seen you, grandpa."

"Tell me about it, you're so big now! I barely recognized you."

She smiled and broke the hug.

"Yeah I know and I could still recognize you and grandma, you two haven't changed a bit."

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"That's what happens when you're a full-blooded saiyan."

Bulma walked up to them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Where are your other children?"

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest.

"How should we know? They aren't infants anymore."

The blue-haired woman grinned.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed."

Vejita smirked.

An hour passed by and everyone was sharing stories from over the years.

As the house was filled with laughter they didn't notice a couple people walk inside.

"I guess the party started without us."

Everyone turned their heads around and grinned.

Raiden was smirking at all of them, Goten was grinning, Uub was smiling, and Gogeta was nowhere in sight.

Also there were a few new people with them.

Beside Raiden was a dark red-haired girl whose hair stopped at her mid-back, brown eyes, pale skin, and her name was Skylar.

On either side of Raidens wife were twin fourteen-year olds.

It was a girl and boy who were as tall as Pan when she was ten-years old.

The boy had hair just like Gohan when he entered Orange Star High except his hair color was brown and he had eyes just like Raiden.

He wore a long-sleeve red shirt, jeans, and red Capsule Corporation boots.

His name is Goshen.

The girl had hair just like Android 18 did when she was first activated except hers stopped at her mid-back and it was black.

She also had brown eyes just like her mother.

She wore an orange hoodie with short sleeves, skinny jeans, and orange/yellow Capsule Corporation boots.

Her name is Gochi.

The last child of theirs was hiding behind Raiden and holding very tightly onto his pant leg.

She was an eight-year old girl with dark-red hair that stopped below her shoulders and had black eyes.

She wore a purple long-sleeve shirt and jean overalls with sneakers.

Her name is Kiara.

Beside Goten was Valese, his teen girlfriend that became his wife over the years.

They had two children with them that were the same age as Goshen and Gochi but they were both boys.

The first one had light brown hair in the style of Goku's but more messy and black eyes.

He wore a green short sleeve shirt, jeans, and green Capsule Corporation boots.

His name is Gorin.

The second child had black hair in the style of Gohan's when he fought against Cell and light brown eyes.

He had on a black zip-up jacket, jeans, and black Capsule Corporation boots.

His name is Gohen.

Goku was the first one to get up and greet them by giving each of both his sons, Uub, and daughter-in-laws a hug.

"It's great to see you all! How have you been doing?"

"Were good, how about you? Has mom been keeping you on your toes about training?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah and how are all of my grandchildren doing?"

He knelt to their height and grinned at all of them.

The twins all smiled and tackled Goku to the ground hugging him.

Kiara stayed behind her father still a bit frightened of all the new people.

"Hey grandpa, can you take us flying?" Goshen asked.

"Not now."

"What about training?" Gochi asked.

"Bulma would kill me."

"Can we go ride on the dinosaurs?" Gorin asked.

"I don't think the dinosaurs would be too happy with us if we did that."

"Then what can we do?" Gohen asked.

"We can eat."

The four of them licked their lips before running towards the buffet table.

Goku chuckled and directed his eyes on Kiara, smiling gently.

Raiden placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward.

"Go say hello to your grandfather."

She gulped nervously and nodded, walking towards him.

Goku hugged her tightly and let her go, getting a good look at her.

When he looked at her he only thought of Gogeta as a child.

He smiled and ruffled her hair making her giggle.

"Why don't you join your brother and sister over at the buffet table."

"Okay."

She smiled widely and ran over to her siblings and cousins.

Goku stood up and glanced at Uub.

"Where's Gogeta?"

He sighed.

"I have no idea, she was getting the kids ready and said she would be here later."

Vejita chuckled.

"It seems she has my time issues."

Raiden crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that the truth, she was even late for her own wedding."

Uub chuckled at the memory.

"At least the two of us got married."

Goten nudged Raiden with his elbow.

"I bet when she gets here she's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Both boys chuckled knowing that most likely that would happen.

A few minutes passed by and everyone was chatting except for the children, they were still eating.

A familiar saiyan woman walked into the building with a grin on her face.

"Am I late?"

Everyone turned to her and grinned.

"Gogeta!" They all yelled.

She had grown over the years, as tall as Goku's chest.

Her hair still stayed the same length at her mid-back, she had the same wild style but grew into it more, and she still had her father's kind eyes.

She wore a red skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, a white tank top tucked in, a red jacket that stopped below her breasts, and brown boots.

With her were three children, one of them was holding her hand, another had his arms crossed over his chest, and she was holding the last one in her arms.

The first child on her left that was holding her hand was a boy named Vegito.

He is ten-years old and his black hair was up in the same style of Gohan's when he became a super saiyan two as a teenager.

His eyes were black and looked just like Uub's, his skin was tan yet pale at the same time, and he is wearing a gi.

He wore a sleeveless greenish-blue gi, orange boots, an orange sash, and orange wrist bands.

The second child on her right was a thirteen-year old boy named Gojuub.

His hair was black and in a Mohawk just like Uub's but you could easily tell he shaved his hair.

He had black eyes just like Goku, pale skin, and had on a gi as well.

He wore a gi similar to Goku's old orange one except the coloration was different.

His undershirt was black, his wrist bands and sash were black as well, his boots were black, and the rest of his gi was a dark purple.

The last child was in Gogeta's arms, a four-year old girl who goes by the name Gianna.

She has brown hair just like Uub yet in the same style of Gogeta's except more messy, eyes just like Gogeta, and her skin is just as pale as Gogeta's.

She was wearing a gi that is similar to the one Goten wore as a child.

The long-sleeve undershirt, sash, and shin wraps around her ankles were red.

Her fighting shoes were black and the rest of her gi was blue.

Goku grinned happily and ran up to Gogeta, ignoring his youngest granddaughter for the moment, and hugging her to his chest.

She laughed.

"It's good to see you too dad."

"G'ampa!" Gianna whined.

Her speech wasn't that good even for a half-breed saiyan.

Gogeta focuses more on her fighting than her studies.

"Whoops, sorry about that Gia'."

He broke the hug and kissed her nose in apology.

She giggled and kissed his nose back.

Her eyes landed on Uub and instantly lit up.

"Daddy!"

Uub smiled and walked over, scooping his daughter in his arms.

Gojuub rolled his eyes.

"Can I go do something? This is boring."

Gogeta ruffled his hair making him groan in annoyance.

"Sure thing son, just don't terrorize anyone."

He growled under his breath.

"Way to ruin my fun."

He stuck his hands behind his head and walked off.

Raiden smirked at his nephew as he walked out of the building.

"He reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Vejita asked.

"Who do you think?"

She thought about it for a moment and glared at her son.

He gasped in pain when she slapped him on the head.

"Don't be a dumbass."

His children, nephews, and nieces all laughed at him making him blush.

"I'm an adult now mom, you can't keep hitting me."

"We spar don't we?"

"Yeah."

"That's hitting you as well."

"Well...I...uh-"

"Just give up big brother, there is no winning." Gogeta said.

He pouted and turned his attention on Vegito.

"Hey Vegito, how are you doing buddy?"

Said boy gulped nervously and hid slightly behind Gogeta.

"Good." He mumbled.

He is a bit shy even when he comes to his family.

It's a big shock considering he is Gogeta's child.

She laughed and placed a hand on his head.

"He's not as shy as before, that's a good thing."

Bulma clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Let's not just stand around and do nothing! Let's party!"

Everyone cheered as the music played and they all danced.

The entire time Goku couldn't stop smiling at his children.

All of them grew up so much and were now great parents.

He couldn't be any happier.

What else could a father from another planet ask for?

**_THE END_**


End file.
